


Daddy

by TunaDiamond



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Roger Taylor loves a younger woman, Tinder, dating site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaDiamond/pseuds/TunaDiamond
Summary: Roger Taylor, recently-divorced musician with custody of his two children; Emma, 7, and Theo, 2.He joins Tinder, hoping to find a serious relationship...And instead, he finds Sarina Charleston.19-year-old Sarina makes him feel happy, and more like his old-self, post-divorce.Not to mention the fact that his kids adore her almost as much as he does.But Sarina isn't sure she's ready to be a mother. She's barely out of school. She wants to go to university, and have a life before she settles down... but there is something that draws her to the alluring Roger Taylor, and it isn't his money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on wattpad.com for more fanfictions. My username is the same on there.

Drinking deeply from the glass of wine in my hand, I looked down at my phone, which was resting in my other. I swiped left again, uninterested in another man that Tinder tried to match me with.

Swipe left. Swipe left. Swipe left.

The story of my life, pretty much. I was doing it pretty much automatically at that point. Left, left, left - I cut myself off, thankful that my brain was working faster than my hand. I looked at his profile picture, unable to stop myself from swiping right.  
  


Roger was a little older than I usually went for... by about fifteen years... but still, there was something that drew me to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was a musician - it definitely helped, in my books - or maybe it was his blonde hair, his alluring smile, or his bright blue eyes. I hoped to whatever God there was that he would match with me too.

I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to message him. I wanted to -

The landline rang out through the small apartment that I lived in. I stood up, placing my glass of wine on the coffee table and my phone beside it. I went into the small hallway, taking the phone. "Sarina." I said by way of greeting.

"Sarina, Darling!" I groaned internally. It was my mother.

"Hey, Mum." I replied, trying to sound as excited to speak to her as she seemed to be to be communicating with me. "How are you?"

"Good, Darling!" She exclaimed, "how are you?"

"Fine, Mum." I answered. I wanted this to be over as soon as possible. I didn't hate my mother, per se. I just had no respect for her. Two years previously, my sister, aged just fourteen at the time, had become pregnant... and my mum had kicked her out, and refused to support her or the baby once it had come. I still kept in touch with my sister, and we were on good terms... but I despised my mother for what she had done.

"I wanted to ask you what you were doing for your birthday?" I had been distracted by a sound from my phone... the same sound that meant I had a new match on Tinder. I hoped that it was Roger. "What do you think?"

"Of what?" I asked, cursing myself for not listening to what she had been saying.

"Of coming home for dinner for your birthday." My mother explained quickly.

"Mum, I really don't think that's a good -"  
"And bring that boyfriend of your's. I'd love to meet him." Ah, right. The fictional boyfriend that I'd told her I had so I wouldn't have to go to see her as often.

"Right... um..." I bit my lip, "could it not be just me?"  
"Nope!" My mother exclaimed. "I want to meet the man who keeps my daughter so busy. See you on the twentieth, Darling."

I put the phone back onto the receiver and cursed myself aloud. I cursed my mother. I cursed whatever God there was. Nothing ever went right for me. First I'd been fired just a few days previously, and then I'd had water shot at me by some punk teenagers with water guns... and now this. My mother wanted me to go home for my birthday, which was only thirteen days away - and she wanted me to bring my boyfriend, who did not exist in any way, shape, or form. It was going to be a disaster.

But then I remembered that I'd matched with somebody on Tinder, and I couldn't stop my feet from leading me back to my phone. I picked it up, looking at the notifications.

My heart stopped.

**You have (1) new match.**

**Message from Roger Taylor.**

Roger wouldn't have been able to send me a message unless he'd matched with me too. That meant that he was my new match. I opened my phone, throwing my body onto the settee beside me. My stomach had butterflies inside of it, and I had no idea why. 

Sure, he was attractive... but he wasn't -

_**> Roger Taylor: **Roses are red, violets are blue, we matched on Tinder... I think we should screw._

I immediately replied.

_**> Sarina Charleston: **I hope you don't kiss your mother with that mouth, Mr Taylor._

_**> Roger Taylor: **If you ask nicely enough, Baby, I might kiss you with it._

_**> Sarina Charleston: **You're turning me off._

_**> Roger Taylor:** So you were turned on then? I knew it. Smutty pickup lines work everytime ;)_

_**> Sarina Charleston: **Everytime? How many girls do you talk to then?_

_**> Roger Taylor: **Wouldn't you like to know?_

**Roger Taylor has sent you an image.**

Taking a deep breath, I opened the picture, not at all displeased by what he had sent.

_**> Roger Taylor: **This is all because of you, Baby ;) x_

_**> Roger Taylor: **And you should also know that I am 100% committed to this Tinder relationship._

_**> Sarina Charleston: **You're a terrible flirt, Taylor... and I bet you're super shy in person._

_**> Roger Taylor: **Meet me and find out._

_**> Sarina Charleston: **You're very forward, aren't you? We've been matched less than ten minutes, and you've already sent me a picture of your cock, and you've asked me out._

_**> Roger Taylor: **You free tomorrow? I'll meet you outside the British Museum._

_**> Sarina Charleston: **You're taking me on a date to a museum?_

_**> Roger Taylor: **Your bio said you like history. Where better to go for that than the British museum?_

_**> Sarina Charleston: **At least you did your homework. I guess I'm free. What time?  
_

_**> Roger Taylor: **Eleven AM, and wear something nice, Baby. I'm taking you to lunch after._

I had no idea what I had gotten myself into, but I was excited, to say the least. Roger and I talked for the rest of the night, right through til the early hours of the morning.

_**> Sarina Charleston: **If you don't want me with black bags under my eyes tomorrow then you better let me sleep, Taylor_

_**> Roger Taylor: **I'd prefer it if you were sleeping with me tonight, Baby ;)_

_**> Sarina Charleston: **Goodnight, Roger._

_**> Roger Taylor: **Even with black bags under your eyes, I'm sure you'd still be the prettiest girl in London. Night, Baby xx_

I didn't reply to his last message, instead choosing to leave it on read.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone. It was the Tinder sound. 

_**> Roger Taylor: **Good morning, Beautiful :) I know it's early, and I'm sorry if I woke you. I just wanted you to know that I might be a little late for our date today - I forgot that I had to take my daughter to a dentist appointment. Is that ok, or do you want to reschedule?_

I knew for a fact that I wasn't alone when I said that a guy being a dad was a  _major_ turn on.

_**> Sarina Charleston: **Morning, Rog. I don't mind if you're a little late. Hope your daughter has fun at her party. How late do you think you'll be?_

_**> Roger Taylor: **I shouldn't be more than about twenty minutes late - I'm going to have to drop my son to my friend's house, but I can do that on the way to the museum. _

_**> Sarina Charleston: **Kids, huh? Didn't know you had any. What are their names?_

_**> Roger Taylor: **I'll tell you about them later, yeah? And could I maybe get your number? Just in case something goes wrong, of course._

I chuckled to myself. Of course. Just  _in case_ something goes wrong. Nevertheless, I gave it to him and told him to call me if the situation changed.

 

I got out of bed, heading to my kitchen and taking the box of cornflakes from the top of the fridge, and the milk from inside of it. I poured the cornflakes into a bowl and then added the milk, taking a spoon from the drawer and carrying the bowl over to the kitchen table which was in the corner of the room. I swept the acceptance letters aside from various universities and began to eat my food.

I scrolled through Instagram, Snapchat, Twitter and Facebook before going back to Tinder and reading through the conversations that Rog and me had had last night. But then my phone vibrated, and I saw that I had a new text message from an unknown number.

_**Unknown Number:** Hey_

_**Sarina Charleston:** Hey_

_**Unknown Number:** So I like this girl, right. _

I smirked, sure that I could guess where Roger was going with this.

_**Sarina Charleston:** Oooh :) what's she like then?_

_**Unknown Number:** I dunno, exactly. We've only talked on Tinder. But she seems nice. She's beautiful, and witty - and she wants to know about my kids, which is always nice._

_**Sarina Charleston:** Seems perfect for you_

_**Unknown Number:** Two great minds think alike, it seems. I'm meeting her later, and I'm actually kind of nervous. I hope she likes me_

_**Sarina Charleston:**  I_ _'m sure she will. Don't worry, Rog. I'll talk to her and ask her to be nice ;)_

* * * * *

I turned as I heard somebody clear their throat from behind me. There stood Roger Taylor. He offered me a smile, and I felt myself melt. His teeth were blindingly white, and perfectly straight. He looked identical to the picture that had been on his Tinder profile.

"Hey," he said, "you look beautiful - not that I didn't expect you not to, of course." He chuckled nervously, and I smiled. I was wearing a sky-blue lace mid thigh length summer dress with pale blue pumps and a white cardigan. I also had a pale blue leather clutch, which held my phone, and about £15.

"Hey, Roger." I replied as I brushed a few strands of hair behind my ear, annoyed at the wind for ruining my hard work that I'd put into making it look good that morning. "You don't look too bad yourself, I suppose." I smirked, looking him up and down. He looked like a rockstar out of the eighties - a white t-shirt tucked into blue denim jeans with white adidas trainers on. And a pair of black sunglasses to boot.

"Compared to you, I look like a pile of shit." He grinned and held out his arm to me. "Shall we go in?"  
I nodded, taking his arm and holding my clutch in my spare hand.

 

Walking into the museum with Roger, I felt like I was invincible. Everybody seemed to turn to us and stare, and I was about to tell him this when two girls rushed up to us.

"You're Roger Taylor!" One of them exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

I turned to Roger, confused as to whether or not he often got this. He acted cooly, so I guessed that he did. I didn't know that people actually  _listened_ to whatever music he played. "I love you!"  
Roger chuckled, now sounding slightly uncomfortable. "That's nice, Girls." He smiled, "what are your names?"  
"Molly and Daisy!" One of them told him, "would you please sign my phone case?" She held out her phone and a sharpie to Roger, who took them both, scribbling his name on the phone case before handing the items back. 

He turned to the other girl, "do you want me to sign anything for you?"

"Can I get a picture with you instead?"  
Roger nodded, and I took my arm away from him. "Sarina!" He said, "come and get in the picture -"  
"Just us, Roger." The girl said, glaring at me.

Roger took my hand in his own and looked at the girl. "Then no." He walked off, pulling me along with him. We went up to the Egyptian exhibit, and walked into a corner. He looked at me. "I think I need to tell you something." I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I'm Roger Taylor of the band  _Queen_."

" _Queen_?" I echoed. That name sounded familiar. Roger nodded.

"I'm the drummer. The band's pretty big all over the world, I guess, but especially in England - specifically London. I get stopped quite often. It gets on my kids' nerves all the time..." he trailed off, sighing, "so I just want to tell you now - before we go any further - that if it ever overwhelms you, then please tell me so we can leave, or I can tell people to go away and whatever else. Or if you want us to end whatever it is that we have then -"  
"Rog," I said, interrupting him. "I love  _Queen_." I had remembered why the name sounded so familiar. It had been my dad's favourite band when I was a kid, and we'd often listened to the albums together, since I loved them too. "I used to listen to your music as a kid with my dad."

"You did?"

I nodded. "Don't sound so surprised - it's as you said - you're pretty popular." I paused, "what my dad would say now if I could tell him that I was out with you."

"He's not here anymore?" That was a nice way of putting it, I supposed.

"No." I answered, sitting down on a bench which was close to us, though it was in the middle of the room. We were now out in the open, meaning that we were more likely to be interrupted by one of Roger's fans. "He died when I was ten."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Roger said quietly, taking my hand in his own. "It sounds like you were close to him. I lost my own dad recently too, actually."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through the pain too, then."

"I wasn't that close to him." Roger replied. "But it still hurts, y'know?"  
"I know." Without thinking of what I was doing, I laid my head on Roger's shoulder. He leant his head against mine and sighed.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Roger suggested suddenly.

"Where would we go?" I asked quietly, not moving my head. My heart was beating fast. I was loving being this close to Roger. There was something about him that made me feel safe... plus he smelt like home - like Truro. "Where are you from, Rog?" I asked.

"Truro, Cornwall." He replied. At that, I moved my head, staring at him in surprise and disbelief. "What?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Me too!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Roger grinned. "How nice it is to meet a fellow Truronian, then."

"Please never call me that again." I said, "major turn-off."  
Roger looped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "You always seem to be telling me what is a turn- _off_ ," he smirked, "why don't you tell me what is a turn- _on_?"

I giggled. "Turn-ons?" I echoed. He nodded. "Hmm..." this was going to be awkward. I had some weird kinks... weird compared to what my friends were into anyway. "Um... biting, I guess?"  
"Anywhere?"

" _Everywhere_." I had decided to bite the bullet and be brutally honest with him. He was older, and had two kids - that meant he was experienced, right? So whilst this conversation might have been awkward, I might get something out of it... like some mind blowing sex with a hot guy. Roger was silent, so I decided to continue. "And, uh... public..."

"Public sex?" Roger whispered into my ear. Goosebumps ran down my spine, and I shivered. "That can be arranged." He moved fast. We'd only met each other today - last night, technically - and he was already asking me about me kinks and telling me that he'd be up for doing them with me. "Anything else, Princess?" I shivered again and he smirked. "You like being called that?" I nodded slowly. "And I bet I can guess another one..."

"G-go o-on t-then." I swallowed, nervous as to what he'd come up with.

"I think," he smirked, moving his lips to my ear so he could whisper, "that  _somebody_ likes to be dominated." His lips brushed against my ear lobe, and I couldn't help myself. A small moan slipped past my lips. Roger grinned at me. "Ooh, I think we found a big kink of your's, Baby Girl."

"R-Rog, I -" I wanted so badly to give myself to him in that moment. I wanted everything with him.

"Use your words, Princess." He was still whispering in my ear.

I was shaking, though it wasn't from nerves. I was pooling in my pants, every word and movement he made just making it worse. "C-can we s-skip lunch?"

Roger chuckled lowly. "Somebody's needy."

I nodded, stuttering out a quiet, "y-yes."

Roger stood up, grabbing me by my hand once again and pulling me out of the museum. "Get into the backseat, Princess." Roger ordered me as he gestured to a car. Now, I was horny, and I wasn't a car expert, but I could tell that his car was bloody expensive - worth more than I was paid in a year, for sure.

But I did as I was told, and got into the back of the car whilst Roger got into the front seat.

He started the car and backed out of the space, driving for a mile or so before he looked at me in the mirror above his head. "How far are you willing to go today, Princess?" This sounded like a serious question.

"A-as far as y-you want -"  
"No." He said. "We have to have clear boundaries if we're going to do this." Roger paused, "how far are you willing to go today?"

"All the way."

He pulled up outside of some gates. Roger pulled out his phone and opened the screen, going to an app and typing in a passcode before the gates opened and he continued to drive up to the house.

Roger killed the engine and turned round to face me, his hand resting across the front bench of the car. "Go up to the third floor. My bedroom is the second door on the right. Get on the bed and be ready for me."  
"W-what do you mean b-by that?" I asked, suddenly realising how inexperienced I was compared to Roger.

"Since this is the first time we're together, we're starting off easy. However you're comfortable, Princess... I'll be up a minute or so after you, okay?"

I nodded and got out of the car when Roger did. I was excited, I was nervous, and I was horny.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened the door to Roger's bedroom. His bed was huge - almost the size of two double beds, and the throw looked expensive. It was a grey velvet, with a strange pattern at the bottom of it. I went over to it and took my shoes off, kicking them under the bed before deciding to do the same with my knickers. They joined my shoes. I climbed up and onto the bed, kneeling in the middle of it with my legs spread slightly apart. My skirt rode up my thighs, and I could feel that it was at the point where very little was hidden. I realised that I still had my cardigan on, so I quickly took that off too, and threw it behind me.   
Sure enough, Roger walked into the room just a few seconds afterwards. He had taken his shoes off before coming upstairs.   
He looked at me on the bed and smirked. "Such a good girl." He cooed, coming over to me and climbing onto the bed. I felt myself grow wet at the praise, and I knew that I'd stumbled upon another kink. "And you look so good like that, Princess." Roger put his hands on my hips, running his thumbs back and forth against the material of my dress for a few seconds before he closed the space between our lips, and kissed me. He was hungry, and the kiss reflected this - his tongue in my mouth almost immediately. It fought against my tongue for dominance, though I was more than happy to let him win the fight.   
Roger pushed his whole weight against me and I laid down, feeling Roger's fingers go to the bottom of my skirt. "No panties on?" He asked me in surprise and excitement as one of his fingers found my pussy. I shook my head, already feeling the pleasure as a single finger touched me. "Such a naughty girl. Aren't you a naughty girl, Princess?"  
I nodded.   
"Words, Princess. I want to hear your words." Roger urged me.   
"Y-yes, Daddy." I managed to moan out, my eyes rolling back into my head as he slipped his finger into me, quickly pumping it in and out before adding another one. "A-another please, Daddy." I managed to moan out, arching my back as his fingers went deeper.  
"Such a slut, aren't you, Baby?"  
"Yes!" I cried out happily as he added a third finger. I could feel the fiery heat burning in my stomach, but I knew that I needed more. "M-more." I begged.  
"You want more, Princess?" I nodded, and Roger chuckled. "Tell me what you want, Baby Girl."  
"Y-your..." I could barely form a thought, let alone a word... but somehow, I managed. "T-tongue."  
"My tongue?" Roger echoed, though he sounded pleased with my words. "I'm sure Daddy can do that for you, Princess."  
Without a warning, or any foreplay, I felt something warm and wet lapping at my clit, and I screamed out his name - well, my name for him.  
"Daddy!"   
Roger chuckled against me, and I knew that I was so close. Less than a minute, and I'd be cumming. His fingers were still inside of me, thrusting in and out, and scissoring themselves. "So good for me, aren't you, Baby?" Roger asked, taking his attention away from my folds for just a second.   
"Oh, Daddy!" He went back to using his tongue on me, and I knew that I was losing control.   
But Roger knew this too, because he pulled away from me. "Want to suck you dry, Princess." One more hot sweep of his tongue from clit to ass, and I was cumming, and Roger was licking up every drop of it.  
Roger crawled back up the length of my body and grinned at me. I'd never seen anybody look happier. "Daddy," I said, coming down from my high, "did you -?"  
"Don't worry about me, Princess." Roger said as he took me into his arms.   
"Daddy?"  
"Yes, my Dear?" Roger asked, looking at me with those bright blue eyes.   
"Will you fuck me?"  
"Not tonight, Princess." He replied quietly. "I want our first time to be special."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes?" Roger was lazily stroking the hair on my head, and I felt myself getting sleepy - but I didn't want to sleep yet - I wanted him to cum, too.  
"I need your cock inside of me right now."  
Roger sighed and smirked at me, "you're not going to let this go, are you?"  
I shook my head and Roger took his arms from my body. He went down to between my legs again and sat on his knees, quickly undoing his belt and flies of his jeans. Next thing, he took his cock out.   
I couldn't help but stare. It was long, hard, and thick. I wanted it.   
Roger looked at me, and saw that I was watching his cock. "Think you can take me, Princess?" I nodded. "Now how do you want me to fuck you?"  
"Hard and fast." I said immediately, knowing that that was what I wanted, needed, and what I liked.   
"Want Daddy to use you, Princess?" I felt him line himself up against my hole, and I moaned at the little bit of friction. Fuck, I was so ready for this. I nodded. "Use you like a slut? Fuck you like the whore you are?"  
Everything he was saying to me was turning me on even more. This was so hot. I nodded, "y-your whore, Daddy."  
"Damn fucking right." And with that, he had pushed into me without holding back. He bottomed out before speaking again. "You alright?"  
I nodded, feeling the stretch. It was uncomfortable, borderline painful... but nevertheless, I asked him to move.   
Obliging, Roger drew out of me almost all the way, leaving just the tip of his dick inside of me before slamming back into me. He kept this up, the pace at which he moved growing faster as he came closer and closer.   
I had guessed that he wasn't far from his orgasm, and I was right. His movements began to slow down after about three minutes, I could feel his thrusts becoming sloppy.   
"G-gonna cum, Baby Girl." He warned me.   
"I-I'm on t-the p-pill." I told him. Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, I felt Roger orgasm, and his cum fill me up. The feeling of his warm spunk was enough to send me over the edge again.   
He rode out his orgasm before pulling out and laying down beside me, utterly spent. "You're amazing." He told me simply, turning over to face me.   
"You make me feel so good." I told him quietly, unable to muster the energy to speak louder. Roger made me feel better than any man had done before. I felt my eyelids drooping shut, and Roger press a soft kiss to my forehead.  
"Sleep, my Dear. I'll drive you home when you wake up."

* * * * *

I awoke to the distant sound of London traffic, and birds tweeting outside the window. I looked around the room I was in, and grinned. This was Roger's room.  
And then I realised that I was naked, and my smile grew in size.  
"Good morning, Princess." I looked towards the door and saw that Roger was standing in the doorway, a glass of water in his hand. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded, smiling at him.  
He came over to me and held out the glass of water. I took it, downing almost the entire thing before I set it on the bedside table by my head. Roger laid on top of the covers beside me. "How long was I asleep?"   
"Almost twenty-four hours." Roger replied.  
I looked at him in surprise before gathering my cool. "You must have fucked me good, then. I've never slept for that long before."  
Rog looked mildly insulted. "My Dear, I fucked you better than you've ever been fucked before."  
Roger's vulgar language was sexy. I swallowed, nodding. "Without a doubt, Daddy."  
Roger smirked, but didn't say anything. We laid in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Roger spoke again. "I'd like to go out with you today, since we didn't get to spend any time at the museum yesterday." He paused, "how does a picnic in Hyde Park sound to you?"  
"A picnic sounds great." I told him. "I'd love to go with you."  
"Excellent!" He declared, causing me to giggle, "I'll go and pack the picnic, you get ready to go."  
I nodded, "I'm going to get out of bed then."


	4. Chapter 4

I swung my legs round and sat on the edge of the bed, delighting in the fact that I could feel Roger's hand on my hip as he laid on top of the bed.   
I made to stand up, yelping in pain and losing my balance. I would have fallen to the floor if Roger wasn't there with his arms around me. He had gotten out of bed ridiculously fast.   
"Poor Princess," he cooed, "do you hurt?"  
I nodded, whimpering as I felt his fingers slip between my thighs and caress my folds softly. "I was rougher with you last night than I thought," he said to himself. "I'm sorry, Princess."  
"Please don't be sorry, Daddy." I replied, pouting.  
Roger chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, removing his fingers from my skin and bringing them to his mouth. He sucked on his index finger softly, watching me watch him, my mouth agape. He looked so hot, it was unbelievable. "I had your clothes washed for you last night, Princess," he told me, "I'll run you a bath, and then I'll go get them, okay? I'll leave them in the bedroom for you -"  
"Are you not having a bath too?" I asked him, a little upset at the thought of bathing by myself when Roger was so close to me.   
Roger shook his head. "I've got to get the kids ready for Brian."  
"They're here?" I asked in surprise and embarrassment. "They didn't hear anything last night, did they?"  
Roger chuckled. "No, Princess. After you orgasmed a second time, you fell asleep. Brian brought them back about half nine, and I went down to get them. They sleep on the sixth floor, which is right at the top. They also sleep on the east side of the house. We're in the west."  
"How big is this house exactly, Roger?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
"Six floors and a basement. An indoor and outdoor swimming pool, and three acres of land."  
"How did you manage to get three acres of land in London?"  
Roger shrugged, "came with the house."   
He finished licking at his fingers and went into the en-suite bathroom. I heard him turn the taps on, and then he returned. "You're beautiful." He told me as he came back over to me, wrapping his dressing gown around my naked body. "And I'm sorry that I hurt you -"  
"Rog, you didn't." I told him seriously. "I just... I haven't had sex in a while, and -"  
"I have a big cock?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
I chuckled. "Exactly."  
"The bath's on for you, my Dear." He told me, "it'll take a few minutes to fill with hot water. After that, turn on the cold and get it to the temperature you like." He paused, "please try not to need me until then - I'll be with the kids, and won't be able to hear you."  
I nodded. It seemed simple enough.   
* * * * *  
"So where are we going then?" I asked, looking out of the window as we drove through London.   
Roger chuckled, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand as he changed the gears.   
"I would have thought that you knew your way to Hyde Park, Princess."  
"Not from your house."  
"That will soon change." He smirked, pulling into a space across the road from Hyde Park and getting out. He went to the boot of the car and pulled out the picnic basket.   
I took the blanket and we walked into the park, our spare hands entwined together.  
"I like your hair like that, y'know?" Roger told me as we found a nice spot under a tree. He put the basket down and took the blanket from me, laying it out properly before he sat down on it, holding his hand out to me. I took it, and he pulled me down beside him.   
Or rather, on top of him. Giggling, I landed on his lap. My arms went around his neck and I found myself being pulled into a kiss.  
Somebody cleared their throat. We turned, and Roger was visibly annoyed at the intrusion. "Roger!" It was another fan. "Sign my -"  
"Actually," Roger interrupted in a polite tone of voice, "I'm out for a picnic with my dearest Sarina." He gestured to me. "I'm not signing anything today, and I'm not taking any pictures either. My apologies."   
The fan turned and skulked off, muttering something about rockstars.   
I pecked Roger's lips and climbed off of him, sitting opposite him and giving him the biggest smile I could muster. "I want to hear about your kids."  
Roger grinned at my words as he reached for the picnic basket, bringing out two flutes and a bottle of champagne. He poured us a glass of champagne each and handed me my own before he spoke. "To you, my Princess."  
We toasted, and then I said it again. "Tell me about your kids, Rog."  
"Well I have two kids, right. One daughter, Emma, and one son, Theo. Theo is two, and Emma is seven. Emma loves music, and listens to  _Queen_  quite a lot. Obviously, I try and bring them to all the concerts that I can, and Emma just loves that. She also loves to sing, so Freddie - that's our singer - is giving her singing lessons - but really, it's just an hour or so of them messing around."  
I laughed. "She sounds lovely."  
"She is." Roger agreed. "And Theo is a little young to have his own mind yet, but I think he wants to play the guitar, like Brian. Bri is our guitarist, and my best friend."   
"Have you got a picture of them?" I asked.  
"You wanna see a picture of them?" Roger sounded surprised. I nodded eagerly. He dug round in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it and taking a picture out of it. "Brian took this photo of them just last week backstage at our concert."   
In the picture, there was a little blonde girl with her arms around a smaller blonde boy, her chin resting on his shoulder. Both of them were laughing, their eyes closed.   
"They're beautiful, Rog." I told him, "I can see where they get their hair from."  
"They both look like me." He agreed. "Though Em is more like her mum than she is like me." I was silent. "You want to know what happened between their mum and me." It was not a question. Slowly, I nodded, unsure if that was something that Roger wanted to tell me. He sighed. "I suppose it's only natural, though I hadn't expected to tell you until a little later into our relationship..."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told him, though I desperately wanted to know.  
"Dominique - that's their mum, and my ex-wife - was always paranoid. She thought that because I was in a band, on tour for months at a time, surrounded by women, that I'd cheat... and then one day, she caught me with another girl."  
"When you say caught...?"  
"Emma and Theo's nanny. She caught me in the shower with her... but I didn't cheat. I always loved Dominique, and I never wanted to hurt her."  
"What happened?"  
"I was in the shower, and I didn't hear the door open. Cindy, that was her name, got in beside me and started to massage me - I thought she was Dominique, so I moaned a little and leaned back into her body."  
"Did you not know it wasn't her?"  
"They were practically the same height. I didn't realise until Dominique was pulling me out of the shower by my hair." Roger bit his lip. "Every time I replay that day, it hurts. Theo was in his cot screaming - he was only a few weeks old at the time. Emma was calling for us - 'mummy! Daddy! Cindy!' It reminds me of what a horrible parent I can be so easily... and it makes me want to strive to not be that person again." He paused. "We went to court for custody because Dom wanted to go and live in the states - I won custody, though she's allowed to ask to see them whenever she's around."  
I put a hand on his leg, "Roger, I -"  
"But enough of that talk." He suddenly seemed bright again. It was strange, but I didn't say anything to him about it. "I bought cucumber sandwiches, my Dear. I hope you like cucumber."


	5. Chapter 5

I laughed, throwing my head back against my shoulders, leaning back on my hands and grinning at Roger. He was laughing too, and I felt happy. I hadn't felt this good in forever. I'd never laughed so much as I had in just the two hours that I'd been in Hyde Park with such a wonderful person.

There was something between Roger and I.

"Daddy!" Roger turned in surprise, and I followed his gaze, seeing two children sprinting across the park - well, a young girl, and a toddler following her as best as he could. There was a man behind them, a man with brown curly hair and long legs. He didn't look pleased. "Daddy! Daddy!"

She threw herself into Roger's lap and put her arms around his neck, immediately burying her head in his shoulder.

Roger smiled at her, kissing her cheek and gently prising her arms from around his neck. "Hey, Darling." He said, "you okay?"

The girl nodded, and I realised that this must be Emma, Roger's daughter. The man who had been behind Emma and the toddler - Theo - caught up, though he was now holding Theo in his arms. The man sat down beside me, and let the toddler out of his arms. The little boy made his way to Roger, and his eyes began to tear up when he saw that there was no space in Roger's lap for him.

Nevertheless, Roger made space. He moved Emma to the other knee and held out his arm to Theo, who happily climbed onto his dad's other knee.

"I'm sorry, Rog," the man said, "I tried to keep them away and said that you wanted some time, but -"

"Who's she, Daddy?" Emma asked. Well, she whispered it into Roger's ear, looking at me, but she wasn't very quiet. I heard every word.

"This is, um," Roger stuttered, "this is Daddy's friend, Sarina, darling."  
"Sarina?" Emma echoed. Roger nodded and Brian turned his head to smile at me, holding out a hand.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Brian."  
"Roger mentioned you a little," I replied, "Sarina Charleston."

"Pleasure to meet you," he grinned, "are you enjoying your day?"

I nodded, "I've loved every moment of it so far."  
"She's pretty." I looked at Emma, who was giggling at me. This time, she was not whispering into Roger's ear, but rather just talking quietly.

I smiled at the little girl. "She is, isn't she, sweetie?" Roger asked his daughter.

"I think you're beautiful too, Emma," I told her, "it's nice to meet you - your daddy has told me so much about you."

Roger shot me a glare. I knew how much of an effect it had when I said 'daddy' around him.  _Stop_ , he begged. I grinned at him.

"What has he told you?" Emma asked me. She got off of Roger's lap and came to sit beside me. I smiled again. She was a very easy child to talk to, and she seemed sweet.

"He said that you like music." I told her. "And that you're taking singing lessons with Freddie?"  
"I am!" Emma exclaimed excitedly, causing Roger and Brian to chuckle at her eagerness. "Do you want to hear me?"

"I'd love to, Emma," I replied, "but maybe not today, sweetheart, okay?"  
"Another time then?" Emma asked brightly, not disheartened in the slightest. Brian chuckled at her eagerness again, and I noticed that Roger was talking softly and quietly with Theo. About what, I couldn't hear, so I didn't know.

"Of course, Dear."  
"Then you must come for dinner." Emma declared.

"Well, I -" I didn't want to invite myself, but I desperately wanted to spend more time with Roger, and Emma seemed very sweet too.

"Daddy, can Sarina come for dinner? I want her to hear me sing." She looked at Roger for permission.

Roger smiled at Theo, "one second, kiddo." He looked at Emma and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"Can Sarina come for dinner? I've never met one of your lady friends before, but I like her. She's nice, and pretty and -"

"Sarina is welcome anytime, Emma, darling." Roger replied, smiling at me. He went back to talking with Theo.

Emma turned back to me. "How old are you?"

"Em, I don't think -"  
"It's okay, Bri." I interrupted him. I smiled at Emma again, "I'm nineteen, Sweetheart. How old are you?" I knew that she was seven, of course, but I didn't know what else to ask her. I didn't know that much about her, to be honest.

"I'm seven," Emma replied, "that means that Daddy had me when he was thirty."  
"You're good at maths, too." I said. "Better than me, probably. I'm not too good at it. I always preferred English and history."  
"I like learning about the Egyptians." Emma replied, "but maths is my favourite. Daddy said that he'd take me to see the mummies in the British Museum, but he's been busy."

I smiled at her, absentmindedly reaching out and brushing a few strands of her behind her ear. Brian cleared his throat, and I turned to him blushing. I thought he was gently reminding me not to get to close to the child, but instead, he blushed too.

"Sorry," he said, "my throat needed clearing."

I turned back to Emma. "I wonder if your dad would let me take you...?" I turned to Roger, who was still talking with the two-year-old. "Rog?"

He looked at me, "yes, Sarina?"  
"Emma and I were just talking, and she was telling me how she wants to see the mummies at the British Museum. Would you like me to take her instead?"  
"Actually, I'd like to go too, if that's okay." Roger replied. "I'm free tomorrow, Emma." He looked at his daughter, "and you're off of school, too."

"I've got to work tomorrow until five." I said, "but I'd love to hear about your trip -"  
"Take tomorrow off, Darling." Roger told me. I looked at him in surprise, "take everyday off if you want to - I'll support you."

It wasn't the time to have the conversation, I knew that - but we'd only just met, and now he was offering to support me financially. I feared that we were moving too fast, and our relationship would break down before it had even really started.

"I-I'll take tomorrow off," I said, "but I think we should talk."  
"If you're coming with us tomorrow," Emma said excitedly, "you could stay with us tonight!"  
"Oh, darling," I replied, "I'd love to, but I need to go home and change my clothes, and have a shower."

"But you could come for dinner tonight."  
"Emma," Roger said sternly. Emma looked at him, "don't pressure her."  
Emma nodded slowly, "sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Sarina."  
"It's fine, Sweetheart." I smiled at her, leaning forward and taking her into my arms, feeling as though it was the right thing to do. "I'll come for dinner tonight, okay?" I looked to Rog, "is that okay?"  
"Of course." He smiled brightly.

"And I'll come back tomorrow - early - and then we'll go to the British Museum." Emma grinned.

"And you and me will spend the day together, won't we, Little Man?" Brian asked, aiming his question at Theo.

Theo pouted. "Want to go with Daddy!"

Brian sighed, putting on an act of disappointment. "That's a shame, y'know? My guitar needs some new talent - it says that I'm boring."  
"It talks?!" Theo asked excitedly in disbelief.

Brian nodded. Emma giggled, and Roger shot her a look.  _Don't ruin this for him, Em_.  His look was very decipherable.

"If you listen hard enough."

Theo got off of Roger and ran over to Brian, who caught him in his arms, grinning.

"So it's settled then." Roger smiled, "tomorrow is a day just for my two favourite girls."


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope that a simple meal will be okay for you, Princess." I smiled at him, grateful that Emma and Theo were watching the TV in the other room.

"I suppose it will have to do," I replied, feigning ignorance, "I'm so hungry, I could eat you, Daddy."  
Okay, so it wasn't the best phrasing of things, but it seemed to get Roger going. His jeans began to tighten. 

Roger looked at me, smirking, and narrowing his eyes at me. "You did that on purpose, Princess -"  
"Did what, Daddy?" Emma asked, appearing in the doorway. 

"Nothing, Em." Roger said quickly. I coughed, covering up my laugh. Roger shot me a look and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Emma eyed me suspiciously. "Do you need something, sweetie?"

"Theo said he needed you." Roger excused himself from the kitchen and went into the living room, leaving me alone with Emma.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and smiled at her. "Are you alright, Emma?" I asked her, slightly confused as to why she was watching me with the same eyes as her dad. She narrowed them, like he had done a few minutes previously.

"Are you Daddy's girlfriend?"

"Well," I bit my lip. What could I say to her? What would Roger want me to tell her? I didn't want to unknowingly go against his parenting. "I don't know, Darling. Maybe that's a question for your dad."

"I don't think daddy would tell me." Emma replied, furrowing her eyebrows as she crossed the kitchen and sat on the chair beside me, "he doesn't like talking about feelings."  
I smiled at the little girl, leaning forward a litte. "Shall I tell you a secret?" She nodded. "Men don't like talking about their feelings. They leave that to us girls."  
Emma smiled. "I like you, Sarina."

I felt flattered. "I like you too, Emma," I told her honestly, "you're such a nice little girl. You're exactly like your dad -"

"People say I'm like my mummy." I bit my lip. I was unsure of what to say next. "Even daddy says it."

"Who do you want to be like, Emma?" I asked her, deciding to treat her like she was an adult - well, at least make her feel that way, anyway.

"Like my daddy." Emma said simply. "He's always around, and he looks after us. He always puts us first." Wise words for a seven year old.

"Emma," I said seriously, though trying to be as light-hearted as possible, "you can be whoever you want to be. You can be like your dad, or like your mum. You can be like -"

"You?"

"You hardly know me." I answered. "What if I'm a unicorn-killing-maniac?"

Emma giggled, putting her hand over her mouth. "You're not." She paused. "Daddy wouldn't love a unicorn-killing-maniac." I blushed. "And you love daddy."

"Emma, I -"  
"I think somebody's telling porky-pies." The two of us looked up in unison to see Roger stride back into the kitchen. "Theo was watching the television, Emma." He looked at her, "and said he'd asked you to go and get him a drink."

"Daddy, I -" 

He cut Emma off with a kiss to the top of her head. "Only kidding, Sweetie. I don't mind if you want to spend extra time with Sarina - but you'll have to share, alright?" His teasing was sweet, and I thought it was lovely that he had that kind of relationship with his daughter. "After dinner, you need to go right to bed, okay? You don't want to be tired tomorrow, do you?"  
Emma shook her head, her blonde hair moving with her since it wasn't tied up. "Em," I said suddenly, causing both her and Roger to look at me in surprise, "would you like me to plait your hair for you?"

Emma nodded excitedly. She got off of the stool and took my hand, leading me to her room. Roger chuckled. "I'll come up for you when dinner is done." He promised us as I followed Emma.

 

Emma gestured to her vanity mirror. I was a little jealous, to be honest. My room when I was a kid had never been this nice... but then, to be fair, I'd never had a rockstar as my parent. I sat down and smiled at her. "Have you ever had your hair plaited before?"  
"Mummy used to do it for me," Emma replied, sitting on the end of her bed and looking at me, "she used to like brushing my hair, and washing it." I nodded, waiting for her to continue, "but then she stopped, just before Nanny Cindy left... and then she used to sit in here, on the chair," she gestured to the chair beneath me, "brushing her own."

"She didn't brush your's anymore?"  
Emma shook her head. "I asked her to once," Emma replied, "and she just said 'no'." Emma looked at me with bright blue eyes, the exact same as Rog's. "Will you brush my hair for me, Sarina?"  
"Anytime you like, Darling." I promised her, standing up. "Come and sit down then."

Emma did as I'd said, and looked at herself in the mirror. She reached into a drawer and took out her hairbrush and a hairband, handing them back to me. Smiling at her in the mirror, I began to brush the knots from her hair.

"You're so pretty, Sarina," Emma said suddenly. I looked at her in the mirror in surprise, her brush in my hand. "I wish I turn out as pretty as you one day."  
"Emma," I said, "you're pretty too."  
"I'm not." She replied sadly. "All the boys at school call me a boy and say that I look like daddy."  
"That's not a bad thing." I told her. "But you're so young. Now isn't the time to worry about what you look like. Now is the time to enjoy your childhood - you get so little of it."

"You're smart, too."

"So are you." Emma was smart. She was the most intelligent seven-year-old that I'd ever met.

"Want to know a secret?" Emma asked. I nodded. "Just between us?"  
"Just between us girls." I promised her, putting the brush down and beginning to separate her hair into three parts.

"I think Daddy likes you more than he ever liked mummy -"

"Emma, I don't think we should be talking about this." I finished plaiting her hair and smiled encouragingly at her in the mirror so she didn't think I was being horrible or rude. "I don't know what happened between your mummy and daddy exactly, but they're still your parents - and even if you don't see your mummy all the time, she still loves you."

"I wish she'd call more." Emma said sadly, hanging her head.

Sighing out of sadness for the little girl before me, I put my arms around her, holding her close to me, surprised to find that she was crying against my shoulder. "I'm sure she's just busy, Darling -"

"That's what Daddy says," Emma sniffed, "but what if she's forgotten us?"

"A mother never forgets her babies." I promised. "Every moment you're in her mind, okay? You and Theo, both. She loves you, and she wishes that she could be with you."  
There was a knock on the door. Roger opened it and looked at us both, a pleased, albeit slightly confused, look on his face. "My two favourite girls," he smiled at us, "dinner's done. Em, why don't you go on ahead?"  
Emma nodded, sniffing again and wiping her eyes. She pulled away from me and hurried off. I looked at Roger, who looked at me. A few seconds of silence passed before I spoke. "Did you hear that?" Roger nodded. "How much of it?"  
"Enough."

"Are you upset with me?" I asked, hardly being able to bare the thought.

But Roger shook his head. "I think you handled her rather well, actually. Emma was close to her mother, but not very. I think now that Dom is gone, Emma's realising what she's missing."

"I think she just needs a mother's love."  
"Is it different to a father's?" Roger asked, genuinely curious.

I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't believe that he was asking me that. "Yes," I replied, "for boys and girls, though especially girls... I don't know  _how_ , exactly, so don't ask me... but it is." I paused, "sort of like a female influence, I guess."

"If she ever piles too much on you, or you feel uncomfortable," Roger said as he crossed the room and took me into his arms, "please let me know."

"Emma is a wonderful girl," I told him honestly. "The most intelligent seven-year-old I've ever met, in fact. You should be proud of her, Rog."

"I am." He replied.

"Maybe Emma needs a female influence," Roger thought aloud. "And with Dom gone, I guess there's no one else..."

"I guess not." I hoped he was going the same way I was with this.

"But maybe," he smirked at me, "if I was to have a brilliant, amazing, beautiful, smart, kind and funny and sexy girlfriend -"  
"Now you're just flattering me." I grinned at him.  
"Then she could spend time with my daughter, and be that female influence?"  
"Maybe she could," I agreed, "but what would she get in return?"  
"Hmm..." Roger leaned in closer to me, brushing our lips together softly before he pulled away. "She'd get kisses - whenever she wanted them - and cuddles."  
"She's not feeling very tempted towards this job." I was teasing, obviously.

"Well this girlfriend of mine would also get certain...  _benefits_..."

"Benefits?" I raised an eyebrow. "You have her attention." I paused, "what would these benefits entail?"  
"Seeing a very sexy Roger Taylor completely naked as often as she wants."  
"This sexy girlfriend of your's," I trailed off, "what does she look like?"  
"Exactly like you, actually." Roger grinned. We kissed again. It was chaste, and fast, but still held passion within it.

"If that is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Roger Taylor," I said, "then I think you might be in luck."  
"Really?" Roger asked in disbelief and surprise.

"Don't act so surprised, Taylor," I grinned, "you're quite a catch, y'know."

"I'm so fucking lucky to have you in my life, Sarina." Roger told me, kissing my lips again, "thank you."

"Daddy?" It was Emma. She was standing in the doorway to her room. "Theo is tired. He wants to go to bed."

"I'll take him up now, Sweetie." Roger said, taking his arms from me. I smiled at Emma, who was grinning at me. "What are you smiling at?" Roger asked her when he saw the huge smile on her face.

Emma giggled and scampered off back down the hallway. He turned to me and I shrugged, though I think I knew exactly what she was smiling about.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Daddy?" Emma asked, smiling at me over Roger's shoulder as he lifted her up into his arms and cradled her close to his body, she yawned before continuing, "can Sarina put me to bed as well?"

Roger looked at me and I smiled. "I think she'd like that, Sweetie." Roger said as he began to carry her upstairs. I followed.

We climbed up six flights of stairs to the top floor. It was something that I didn't want to repeat - and I couldn't imagine how Roger felt - he was carrying Emma, and probably had to do this two or three times a day. Roger carried her into her room and into the ensuite bathroom.

"Quick wash, Em. Sarina and I will pick out a story, okay?" Emma nodded and closed the door. Roger turned to me. "Do you mind if I read her a story before we go down?" I shook my head. "I think she'd like you to read it with me."

"I'd like that too." I told him honestly, following him over to a large bookshelf that took up the corner of the room. 

"She loves to read," Roger told me as he looked at the titles, "everything really. Classics, fiction, sci-fi, non-fiction..." he reached out to the shelf and pulled out a book titled  _Princess Hase, a story of Japan_. "Especially this one."  
Roger held it out to me and I took it, not noticing Emma come back into the room and over to her bed. She climbed into it and at the sound, I looked up, smiling at her. "You ready?" She nodded at me. "Your dad said you like this one," I showed her the book, "is that true?"  
"It's my favourite." Emma replied.

"We'll read it to you together?" Emma nodded, smiling as she burrowed further under her covers. Roger took my spare hand in his own and led me towards the bed. We sat at her feet on either side and smiled at her again. She was so sweet.

I opened the book and placed it on her legs so Roger could read it too. We began.

 

Within ten minutes, Emma was fast asleep. Roger took the book from her legs and closed it, placing it on her bedside table before pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead. He smiled at me, and I came forward, smiling down at the sleeping figure for a few seconds before I gingerly leant down and kissed her forehead too.

It was odd that I had known Roger for so little time, and already I was acting as if we'd been together for years... but then, he was too. Maybe this was just the honeymoon phase - if it was, then we'd moved into it remarkably quickly.

Roger gestured for me to follow him out of the room. We stood in the doorway, just watching her for a few seconds before he pressed a kiss to my cheek. "What was that for?" I asked him in surprise.

"You're great with her," he replied in a whisper, "it's beautiful. I love it. I lo-" Roger cut himself off. He looked at me, hoping that I hadn't noticed what he had almost said. I decided not to press him on it - it was too early for that. "I love the relationship that you have with her, despite you only knowing her for a few years." He led me out of the room, closing Emma's door.

"Emma's a great kid, Roger," I told him honestly, "you should be so proud of her."

"I am." He replied. "When I hear her singing with Freddie, almost matching his tones, it makes my heart soar. When I listen to her read, my mind wants to explode - how could I make something so perfect?"

He was adorable.

"I can't wait to have kids." I told him, surprised that I'd said it aloud - I hadn't intended to.

Roger looked at me. "Until then," he grinned, "we can share."

I laughed quietly. "I think it's a bit soon to have kids together, Mr Taylor." I was teasing him, of course. Even at my young age, I wanted kids with him so badly.

And I'd known him for just two days. I was in way over my head.

"Think of yourself as their nanny." He smirked.  
"Didn't you have an 'affair'," I put quote marks round the last word, "with your last nanny?"

Roger's smirk grew wider. "You can see the appeal to the job then."

I laughed, elbowing him in the side as we sat on the settee in the living room - which was larger than my entire flat. We watched it in silence for a little bit before Roger looked at me. I noticed this out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked, not taking my attention away from the TV.

"Nothing." He smirked.

"There must be something."

"You're beautiful." I looked at him in surprise and awe. I loved being told that I was beautiful, just as any other woman would. "And I really  _really_ want to kiss you right now."

At that, I giggled. "So do it then,  _Daddy_."

"You're naughty." He said simply, leaning over and pressing his hand to my face, moving my head round so he had the perfect access to my lips. He put his lips to mine and the kiss immediately deepened, his hands going to my waist and  _lifting_ me onto his lap. I was astounded at his strength because he did not look like he could undo a jar of mayonnaise, let alone lift me up and put me into his lap.

I had one leg on either side of his thighs, straddling him, my arms around his neck and my ass grinding against his growing erection. Roger moaned, his hands going to the bottom of shirt and his fingers slipping underneath, touching my warm skin. His touch sent shivers through my body, racing up and down my spine.

"Daddy?" We both gasped, looking in surprise at Theo, who was standing by the end of the sofa, a cream coloured teddy bear under his arm and half a bottle of milk in his hand. I coughed, climbing off of Roger and pulling my shirt down to cover the little skin that had been exposed. I smoothed my hair down, Roger standing up and smoothing his own clothes down too, ignoring the erection in his jeans.

"What is it, Bud?" He asked.

"Had a nightmare."

"Come here," Roger held out his arms and Theo walked into them, smiling a little as Roger picked him up and held him close. 

"Rog," I said, "I'm gonna head off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be just a few minutes, Sarina -"

I cut Roger off. "I don't want to rush you. Go and put Theo to bed and I'll see you soon." I kissed his cheek. "Night."

"Goodnight." Roger replied, catching me as I turned away. Our lips connected quickly and I pulled away, unable to suppress a smile. "Do you want money for a taxi?"

"I've got money." I replied.

"You can wait here until it arrives." He said. "And please call me when you get home."  
"I will." I promised. "I'll go call the company now. You take Theo upstairs."

Roger smiled at me, pressing another short kiss to my lips before going upstairs, a huge smile on his face as I watched him go.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning, Sarina." Roger smiled brightly in greeting when he opened the door to me the next morning. He leant forward and placed a soft kiss to my lips. I could help but smile. "How did you sleep?"  
"Well, thanks." I replied, following Roger into the house. "Is Emma up?"  
"She's getting dress, I think," Roger answered, "Brian will be over in about forty minutes to get Theo. I said I'd do him some breakfast for when he arrives, I hope that's okay."  
"Brian seems nice." I replied. "I'd like to get to know him better."  
"Maybe you and I could go out for dinner with him and his wife or something - since we're  _official_  now." Something about hearing Roger say that made my heart flutter. "Or you could come to the studio with me and meet the band?"  
"Your friends?" I asked, just to be sure. Roger nodded and I grinned, sitting down at the dining table, "I'd love to."  
"Good." He said. "I'll set it up and let you know. Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"  
"Daddy!" I turned and saw Theo standing in the doorway, just like he had done the previous night, though he was now dressed in a cute little dungaree suit.   
"What's up, little man?" Roger asked, flipping the bacon over in the pan.   
"Emma called me a baby!"  
Roger sighed and put the kitchen utensil down. "Why did she do that?"  
"She said I couldn't come with you today cos I'm a baby." Theo sniffled. This had hurt him deeply, it seemed.   
"I'll go up and talk to her deeply, Theo," Roger promised, "I have to finish making -" Roger cut himself off, looking at me, an idea forming in his mind. "My dear," he said. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "do you think you could go and have a word with Emma?" I nodded, standing up, "maybe take Theo with you?"   
I went over to Theo, unsure if I should pick him up - my question was answered, however, when Theo held out his two arms. I bent down and picked him up, aware that Roger was watching my ass as I did so.  
I regained my full height and turned to smirk at Roger before I went upstairs.

I knocked on Emma's door, a new sense of respect for Roger. Carrying a two-year-old up the six flights of stairs was hard enough, let-alone a seven-year-old.  
"Emma?" I said quietly, knocking on the door again.  
Emma opened it, a smile on her face - and then she saw Theo in my arms - and she scowled.   
"What is he doing here?" She went back into her room, so I followed her in.  
"Your dad asked me to bring him up and sort out whatever had happened between you." I paused, "mind if I sit down?"  
She shrugged, gesturing to the bed. It had already been made. I looked around the room and saw that there was a mug of hot chocolate sitting on her bedside table. It still had steam coming off of it.   
"So what did you say to Theo?"  
"Baby!" Theo exclaimed. I sat him on my lap and wrapped my arms around him so he wouldn't fall off, remembering that he was only two.   
"I called him a baby." Emma told me, ignoring her little brother.  
"And why did you do that?"  
I prayed that I was doing okay - I'd never had to deal with two children before, and didn't know how.  
"Because Theo asked why he couldn't come with us today." She replied, sitting at the vanity mirror and pulling the brush through her hair. "And I said it was because he's a baby."  
"I'm not!" Theo cried out, crossing his arms against his chest.   
I laughed quietly, and kissed the top of his head. He was adorable, really. "The reason that you can't come with us today, Theo," I said, quickly thinking of a reason that was believable and kind, "is because Brian wants to spend the day with you. He was going to let you play his guitar, remember?"  
At the mention of Brian's guitar, Theo's face lit up. "Bye, Emma! Bye, S'rina." Whilst my name wasn't difficult to pronounce, it was for a two-year-old.   
He pulled my arms from himself and climbed off of my lap, sprinting out of Emma's room.  
I grinned and watched the doorway for a few seconds before I turned to Emma. "Hey." I said. "I'm sorry I had to tell you off, -"  
"You didn't." Emma replied. "It's fine, don't worry."  
"Do you want me to do your hair for you today?" She nodded.   
I stood up and walked over to her, quickly pulling her hair into a plait again like I had done the previous evening. "Are you coming down for breakfast? Brian's coming too, I'm pretty sure."  
She smiled at me, nodding. "I'll be down in a bit. I have to get dressed first."   
I nodded, heading towards the door. "Want me to make you something for when you're down? Hot chocolate? Tea?"  
"Hot chocolate, please."  
I nodded. "See you in a bit." I went downstairs.

"So how'd it go then?" Roger asked me as I sat back down at the dining table. He turned away from the cooker and smiled at me.   
"Good." I replied. "It was resolved pretty quickly."  
"They're good kids," he agreed, "but all siblings fight sometimes."  
"I did Emma's hair for her too," I told him, "you should mention it when she comes down - she'll appreciate the compliment."  
Roger came to stand in front of me and smiled. "You're so smart."  
"I'm a woman," I replied, giggling, as he learn down and kissed my lips softly, "I know what women like."  
"Their hair complimented?" Roger raised an eyebrow.   
"Just a compliment in general. It goes a long way."  
Roger chuckled. "Then in that case," he leaned down to my ear, his lips brushing the shell. I couldn't help but shiver. His touch made me feel some sort of way. It was electric. "I love your ass in those jeans."  
I giggled. "Is that so?"  
He nodded. "And that shirt..." he looked down, smirking at my cleavage, which was on display from the angle which he was currently at, "it makes me want to fuck breakfast and take you upstairs..."  
"With your kids in the house?" I smirked. "I'd make you wait for Brian -"  
"Yeah, uh, speaking of." We turned in unison to see Brian standing in the doorway, Theo in his arms. Theo was staring at us, and Brian looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, "do you think you could at least wait until after breakfast before you start talking about...?" He didn't want to say the word with Theo in the room.  
Roger chuckled uncomfortably and I blushed.  
"M-morning, Brian." I stuttered.  
"Morning, Sarina." He put Theo down and came over to sit beside me at the table. "Did you stay last night?"  
"She came over this morning," Roger replied for me as he went to the kettle and reboiled it, presumably for Brian.  
"Emma said she wanted a cup of hot chocolate." I remembered.  
"I'll do her one, then." Roger said, mostly to himself.   
"Are you excited today?" Brian asked. I nodded. "The British Museum, right?"  
I nodded again. "Emma said she wanted to go and see the mummies, and Rog had apparently not got round to taking her." I didn't know why I was explaining - Brian had been there yesterday when it had been arranged.  
"Eggs today, Brian?" Roger asked.  
Brian shook his head, his curls brushing his shoulders and bouncing with the movement. "Not today, no."  
"Bri's a vegetarian." Roger explained to me, "but he struggles with his vitamin levels sometimes, so you always have to check whether or not he's eating eggs."  
I nodded, unsure of what to say in reply.   
"Morning, Bri." Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, fully dressed but barefoot.  
"Good morning, Emma." Brian replied brightly, a smile on his face as she sat opposite us at the table. "Are you excited for today?"  
Emma nodded, grinning. "I can't wait!"  
"Well have fun today, my Dear. And call me when you get home, yeah? I want to hear all about it."  
"I will." Emma promised as Roger put a plate of bacon, sausage, scrambled egg and beans down in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

The smile on Emma's face was catching - or maybe it was the fact that Roger had entwined our fingers together, occasionally rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.  
"What do you want to see first, Em?" Roger asked her as soon as walked through the doors of the British Museum.  
"Mummies!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
Roger chuckled, "and then?"

"Romans!" Emma giggled and so did we. 

"And what would you like to see,  _Princess_?" Roger asked, leaning closer to me to whisper the last word. Chills ran down my spine. I turned to him, smirking.

"I don't know,  _Daddy_." I replied innocently. 

Roger sucked in his breath and I couldn't help but smirk. "Careful, my Dear," he warned, "don't start something that you won't be able to finish."  
"So make me finish, then." 

Roger eyed me up for a few seconds, only taking his attention away from me when Emma called out to us, pointing up a flight of stairs. "This way! The mummies are this way! Come on, Sarina!" I laughed as she hurried back to us and took me by the hand, pulling me after her and away from Roger.

Roger chuckled at the sight before he followed us up, eventually getting Emma to let go of my hand.

 

"Wow!" She exclaimed as soon as walked into the room with all of the mummies in. "Look!" She pointed at one of the mummies, which was still in its sarcophagus - behind glass, of course. "I want to touch it!"

"You can't touch it, Sweetheart." Roger told her.

"Why not?" She pouted, acting like a small child of Theo's age. "Please, Daddy -"

"Em," I said, squatting down beside her so I was about the same height, "if everybody touched those mummies then they'd get ruined, wouldn't they? And then, in about thirty years, when your kids wanted to go and see the mummies, you wouldn't be able to take them - because there'd be none left." I smiled at her. "And besides, the oils in your skin would damage them. And you have to remember, Sweetie, that these were real people. Even though they're dead, and have been for a few thousand years, they still deserve a little bit of respect, don't they?"

Emma was silent.

"Think about it, Emma," Roger said, squatting down on her other side. Emma looked at him, "would you want some little girl touching your body one day?"

Emma was silent for a few seconds, thinking of the answer, before she shook her head. "Exactly." I smiled at her, standing up to my full height. "Shall we move on?" I gestured to the other artefacts in the room, and Emma took my hand, leading me to another case of mummies. Roger stood up and followed after us.

* * * * *

"I think," Emma said as she thoughtfully licked at her chocolate ice-cream, "that you two make a cute couple."

Roger and me looked at her in surprise before shyly looking at each other. I blushed, and he smirked. I looked down at my ice-cream, glad that he couldn't read my thoughts. "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed. "And I think that I'm gonna go and play in the park now. Is that okay, Daddy?"

Roger nodded, smiling. "Don't go out of my sight, Sweetie. Remember: if you can't see me, then I can't see you."

Emma nodded, finished her ice-cream, and left the table. Roger and me turned to watch her play in the park, looking out from the window of the cafe that we'd gone to for lunch.

"She's right, y'know." Roger said. I turned to him, slightly confused as to what he meant. "We do make a cute couple."

I elbowed him in the ribs, laughing at his reaction, a small "ouch."

"Wimp." I grinned.

Roger didn't reply, instead pressing his lips to my own and placing a hand at the back of my neck, deepening the kiss and swiping his tongue along my bottom lip. 

* * * * *

"What're you playing?" Emma asked the little girl who was holding a pink ball. She looked to be about the same age as her. The girl had black hair, brown eyes, a little pink frock on.

"Catch." The girl replied, "but I can't play very well because I'm by myself."

"Oh." Emma hung her head, "are you not here with your mummy? Daddy? Couldn't they play with you?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm here with my au pair, but she doesn't like to play." The girl pointed over to a middle aged woman who was sitting on a bench with her nose in a book.

"I'm here with my mummy and daddy," Emma said, pointing to the window of the cafe at Roger and Sarina. "But they're talking, so I don't want to ask them to play with me."  
"She's pretty."

"My mummy?" The girl nodded at Emma's question. "She is." Emma agreed. "My daddy think so too."

"Would you like to play with me?" The girl asked. Emma nodded eagerly, grinning. "I'm Lydia."

* * * * *

"You ready to go?" Roger asked me. I nodded, smiling at him as he pressed another soft kiss to my lips. I could still taste the coffee ice-cream that he'd been eating on his lips. "Come on then."

"Why don't you start the car? I'll go get Emma."  
Roger nodded, kissed my cheek, and left the cafe. I put my coat on and walked outside, over to Emma, who was playing catch with a pink ball and another little girl.

"Em," I said brightly, "are you ready to go?"

"Mummy!" She exclaimed, turning to me brightly and running over. She threw her arms around me, and then took my hand, leading me over to the little girl. "This is Lydia."

"It's um, nice to meet you, Lydia." I said, slightly confused as to why she had called me mummy.

"Lydia thinks that you're pretty." Emma informed me.

"Thank you, Lydia," I smiled at her, "I think you're very pretty too..." I looked at Emma, who was still holding onto my hand, "are you ready to go, Sweetheart?"

Emma nodded. "Is Daddy here?"

"He's getting the car started." I told her. "Say goodbye to Lydia, and then we'll be on our way."

 

When we got back to the car, Roger was waiting for us, leaning against the side of it, a lit cigarette balancing between his lips. "Em," he said, "get in the car." She did as she was told. Roger put his arms around me and held the cigarette away from us so it didn't burn us. "What's wrong?"

I was silent for a few seconds, debating whether or not to tell him." Emma called me 'mummy' in front of this girl that she was playing with."  
"Mummy?" He echoed. I nodded. "Did she make you uncomfortable?"  
"Not uncomfortable, no," I replied, "but confused, definitely."

"Has she said nothing about it?" I shook my head. "I'll talk to her about it." He promised. "I'm just going to finish this cigarette, Baby, why don't you get in the car?"

Baby, I liked that nickname, and I told him so. "That's a new one... I like it."

He smirked. "Stick with me, Baby, and there'll be more where that came from."

He pressed a chaste kiss to my lips and I smiled into it, going to the front seat and getting in.

"Emma," Roger said as we drove through London and back towards his house, "what did you call Sarina in front of that other girl?" Emma was silent. "Mummy, was it?" He looked at her in the mirror, his sunglasses covering his eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Other kids have both a mummy and a daddy." Emma replied quietly. "I just wanted to be like a normal kid."

"Darling," Roger sighed, "you have a mummy. Just because she isn't here with you doesn't mean that she loves you any less, or doesn't care for you."  
"But it's like I haven't got a mum." Emma said, tears clouding her eyes. I turned round in my seat and took her hand in my own.

"We're not angry at you, Emma," I told her, not caring whether Rog was or not, "but just maybe tell me next time, yeah?"

Emma nodded, smiling a little at me. "Sorry, Sarina. Sorry, Daddy."

"No harm done, Sweetheart." Roger replied, smiling at her in the mirror, trying to not make the rest of the car journey awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

At the sound of the phone ringing, Roger got up from the table and asked us to excuse him for a few minutes. I looked at Emma, who I saw was looking at the letters that Roger had. We'd been playing Scrabble - Emma was winning (because me and Roger were letting her), Roger was last, and I was second - though I had a sneaking suspicion that he was letting me win.  
The phone had stopped ringing by this point, and Roger could be heard talking to somebody.  
"Em!" He called out.  
"Yeah?!" She called back, still looking at Roger's letters, which he had (stupidly) not taken with him when he'd gone to answer the phone.  
"Go pack your things! Bri's coming to get you!"  
"I don't want to go and stay with Brian and Chrissie." I looked at her, surprised that she'd spoken this to me, and not to Roger.  
"Who's Chrissie?"  
"Brian's wife," Emma replied, "but sometimes she's not very nice to Brian, and it makes him sad... I don't want to go -"  
"Emma, now, please." Roger was standing in the doorway.  
I offered her an encouraging smile and looked at Roger, waiting for Emma to leave the room before I spoke to him again. I began to put the Scrabble game away as I spoke. "It's none of my business, Rog," I said, unsure of how to phrase what I had just been told, "but Emma just told me that she doesn't want to stay with Brian and his wife, Chrissie."  
"Did she say why?" Roger asked as he came over to the table and helped me pack the game up.  
"She didn't give any details, no," I replied, "but she said that Chrissie sometimes isn't very nice to Brian and it makes him unhappy."  
"Brian and Chrissie are going through a tough time of it right now." Roger sighed, sitting down in his chair, and resting his face in his hand. "And I just want to be there for him, you know?"  
I sat opposite him and reached out, taking his hand. "What do you mean?"  
"Chrissie is... I don't know much about her... but I know that Brian wants to leave her because he's in love with somebody else... and she's just holding on, y'know?"  
"How so?" I asked.  
"It started with her crying and begging him not to leave her." Roger sighed. "And then it progressed to threats, 'Brian, if you go off with Anita', that's the other woman, 'then I'll tell the press everything that I know about you and Freddie, Roger and John.'"  
"She sounds awful." I bit my lip.  
"She's never been particularly nice." He agreed. "But now it's progressed past that - Chrissie's saying that she's pregnant. And the thing is, Brian isn't the kind of guy to walk out on a baby. If he thinks that there is even a chance that she is pregnant, and that the baby is his, then he won't leave her for love nor money."  
"But surely she'd start showing at some point?"  
"That's what we're waiting for now." He paused, "but Brian said that he had to talk to me, which is why he's coming over."  
* * * * *  
"Hey, Brian," I said as I opened the door to him. He had Theo in his arms. Theo laughed, holding out his arms to me. I took him, and smiled. I'd known Roger for a few days, and Theo and Emma for a day less... but already I felt like I knew them so well, and the kids trusted me. I felt like Roger was somebody special... maybe even the one for me. "How was he?"  
"Good as gold." Brian told me, smiling. "Nice to see you again, Sarina," he paused, "it's been what, six hours?"  
"Probably closer to eight," I smiled at him, "but it's nice to see you too. Roger's in the living room watching the news. He asked me to get the door."  
I walked further into the house, still carrying Theo. Brian followed after me, closing the front door behind him. "Rog," Brian said by way of greeting when he saw the blonde man who was sitting on the settee, his eyes trained on the television. Roger turned to him and didn't smile. And then I read the headline on the TV.  
May's wife reveals all in exclusive interview.  
"Fuck." I said.  
Brian and Roger looked at me in surprise. "Yes," Brian agreed after a moment, "fuck indeed."  
I looked at Theo, who was looking at me inquisitively. "Theo," I said, putting him on the floor, "why don't you go and ask Emma to play hide-and-seek with you?"  
Theo nodded and hurried upstairs.  
I sat on the sofa beside Roger, and Brian sat in the armchair across from us. "It's bad." Brian told us simply, assuming that I knew the situation. "And she's pregnant."  
"You're sure?" Roger asked, turning the volume on the TV down so we couldn't hear the vile things that Chrissie was saying about Brian, and the rest of the band in the interview with the presenter.  
Brian nodded solemnly. "We went for the baby scan today... right after I told her that I was leaving her - for good - for Anita."  
"We're fucked." Roger said simply, mostly to himself.  
"Everything's out in the open." Brian said. "Freddie's... lovers... Rog, your problems with Dominique. My 'affair', and John's -" he cut himself off, "well to be honest, Deaky hasn't really done anything that's shocking."  
"What're you going to do?" I asked them.  
Brian and Roger looked at me in unison, and it was slightly unnerving. "What can we do?" Brian asked quietly. "We can't take it back... Chrissie's pregnant, and it's mine. I'm stuck. What do I do, Rog?"  
"Well how do we know it's your's, Bri?" Roger asked, not unreasonably.  
"Chrissie is many things," Brian said calmly, "but she's not a cheater."  
I sighed. "Bri," I said, feeling as though we were in a situation where I could call him that, "I don't know much about this - only what Rog has told me - and he says that you're a good man, and would stay true to Chrissie if she was pregnant, which we now know that she is... but I think you need to think about your happiness..." I trailed off. "Yes, Chrissie's having a baby, and it's yours, right?" Brian nodded, Roger watched me talk. "But you don't love Chrissie anymore, or you wouldn't be off with another girl - I don't know her name, I'm sorry - so why don't you just tell Chrissie straight? Just tell her that you don't love her anymore, and tell her that she deserves somebody who does. Offer to take care of the baby when it's born, or whatever you think sounds good."  
"She's got a point, Brian," Roger agreed, "girls love that soppy crap - 'I'm doing this for you. You deserve so much better'."  
Brian sighed, shaking his head in dismay as he thought about his options. "I'm so confused... and hurt... and I'm sorry for this, Rog. I'm sorry that she's done this to you, and it's my fault -"  
"It's her fault, Brian," Roger told him. "Don't blame yourself."  
"And thanks for letting me take the kids tonight - I don't want to argue with her - and I know that if Emma and Theo are there then I won't."  
"Anytime." Roger smiled, putting his arm over my shoulder. "Just means me and Sarina get some alone time."  
Brian wrinkled his nose. "Disgusting - and that's my cue to leave." He stood up. "I'll see you at some point tomorrow."  
"Yes." Roger agreed. "And I'd like to meet this Anita sometime."  
"Soon." Brian promised.  
"I was going to introduce you to the rest of the band in a week or so, Sarina," Roger told me, "maybe Bri could bring Anita too?"  
I nodded. "I'd feel better if I wasn't the only outsider."  
"Just tell me when, then." Brian smiled and headed upstairs to collect the kids.  
Roger turned to me. "Now," he said quietly so nobody would hear if they came downstairs, "I do believe that you told me to 'make you finish'?" He smirked.  
I decided to act innocent. I knew it was a major turn on for Roger. "I don't remember saying something like that. Doesn't sound like something I'd say."  
"As soon as Brian and the kids are out of this house, I am going to fuck you so hard that -"  
"No, Daddy," I whined, "want to bounce on your cock."  
Roger swallowed and I leant forward to press our lips together, the kiss immediately turning passionate, though I fought the urge to climb onto his lap, afraid that Brian, Emma or Theo would see. "Just a few more minutes, Princess." Roger promised me as we heard the three of them coming down the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

The kids had planted soft kisses on my cheeks, and had hugged me goodbye. They were so sweet. Brian had also kissed my cheek, saying how much he was enjoying getting to know me - despite the fact that we hadn't exchanged very many words... but he seemed nice, anyways. As soon as the door had closed behind Brian, Emma and Theo, Roger turned to me. "What were you saying about Daddy's cock earlier, Princess?"  
I whined a little as his phrasing. "W-want to bounce on your c-cock, Daddy," I said, stuttering a little, playing innocent - for Roger, it was a major turn on - and Roger's turn-ons always ended well for me, so I didn't mind.

"I didn't hear you, Princess," Roger smirked, moving his hands to my hips, "say it again for me?"

I smiled at him. "I want to sit on your cock, Daddy."

"Is that all?"

I shook my head, letting his hands guide me onto his lap. I straddled him, smirking as his fingers began to wander up and down my thighs, getting closer to where I wanted them, though I knew that he wouldn't give me the pleasure that I so desperately craved right away.

"Daddy," I said, unable to keep myself from letting out a small moan as Roger's lips found my neck, and began to suck at my skin, "I want to feel you inside of me. I want to bounce on your cock so hard that I can't walk tomorrow. I want you to mark me, Daddy - make me your's!" I shouted out the last part - Roger had successfully found my sweet spot, and my thoughts went blank as his fingers slipped under my panties, and touched my soaking folds.

"Oh fuck, Baby," Roger moaned out against my skin as I pushed myself further onto his finger, "you're so perfect."

"Oh!" I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"So," he added a second finger, "fucking," he added a third, "perfect." He pulled his fingers out suddenly, and then thrust them back in, not bothering to ask me if that was what I wanted... though my answer would obviously have been yes. I could feel my legs shaking, and I felt as though I couldn't support my own body weight any longer. "You're getting close, huh, Baby Girl?"  
I nodded, whimpering out his name in disappointment as Roger pulled out his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking at them. Whilst the sight was appealing, I needed him  _so badly_.

"So am I." I looked down to his jeans, and saw that, sure enough, he was rock hard, and his erection was huge, even in the restrictive material. Smirking, an idea forming in my mind, I let my weight fall from legs so I was now completely in his lap. I began to grind against him. 

Roger's head fell back against his shoulders and he moaned, both of his hands going to my hips again. I knew what he wanted -  _me_  - but I wouldn't give it to him. No, Roger would have to work if he wanted me naked on his lap, his cock inside of me.

* * * * *

I opened my eyes, and smiled groggily at Roger, who had been watching me sleep, apparently. "Hey," he said quietly, brushing some of my hair back from my face. 

"Hey." I replied quietly, unable to muster up the energy to speak any louder. Roger had a ridiculously active sex drive, and I knew that I would never be able to fulfill it, no matter how much I tried - no woman could. 

"You sort of passed out after you came, so I cleaned you up and brought you up - I figured you'd be exhausted." I nodded, noticing for the first time since I'd regained consciousness that I was in Roger's bed in his bedroom.

"I was, thank you." I agreed.

Roger leant forward and pressed his lips to the tip of my nose, kissing it softly for a few seconds before pulling away. He stopped though - our noses were just three or four centimetres apart. I looked into his blue eyes. "I want you to be my girlfriend." I wasn't surprised, per se, by Roger's statement, but I hadn't expected it so soon... though we already acted like a couple, and I was kind of close with his kids. Roger cleared his throat. "What I mean by that, my Darling Sarina," he took my hand in both of his own, "is that I want you to be my girlfriend, officially. I know we already act like it, and we've spent everyday together since we met, but I want everything to be good between us, and I want to start the way I intend to continue."

I smiled at him, lifting my head up and kissing him softly, before I flopped back against the pillow. "Rog?"

"Hm?" He replied, his heart beating fast as he waited for my reply.

"What benefits does being your girlfriend come with?" I decided to tease him.

"Well you get a key to the house, so you can come by whenever you'd like to... you'd also get some closet space," he gestured over to his walk-in wardrobe, "so you could stay over if you wanted to. You'd get to spend more time with Emma and Theo, who I think you might be quite fond of." 

I smiled at him. "They're wonderful kids. I love them." Our relationship wasn't quite conventional, but that didn't stop me.

"And you'd also get given the loveliest of gifts when you're least expecting them," he kissed me again, "and even when you are."  
I giggled against his lips, knowing my answer. My answer had already been clear, of course, but I wanted to tell him properly. "Roger Taylor," he looked into my eyes, and I felt my heart soar. I wasn't  _especially_ experienced in relationships, but the look in Roger's eyes right then was one that I recognised - it was the same look he gave to Emma and Theo, or the look that my father had reserved for myself and my sister. It was love. Pure love, and adoration. "I would love to be your girlfriend. It would be my honour, and your's."

Roger chuckled. "It would be, yes." He agreed. "My beautiful girlfriend." He put a hand to my hair and stroked my head gently.

"My dashing boyfriend." I reached a hand up to the back of his head and ran my fingers through the blonde hairs. And then I smirked, wrapping my fingers up in the strands and tugging. He let out a moan and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Already, Princess?" I nodded, biting my lip seductively.


	12. Chapter 12

One week later, Roger and I were in the car on the way to Brian's house - or rather, Anita's. Brian had been staying with her since Chrissie had found out that she was pregnant - purely because she refused to have 'cheating scum' around her. I'd never even met her, and I already hated her.

Roger pulled up outside and we got out, walking up the path. "I dunno how he met this one," Roger said as he laced our hands together, "she's an actress or something."  
"Is she famous?"  
Roger shrugged. "I think she's in  _Eastenders_." He paused, "or maybe she used to be. Like I said, Baby," I felt a shiver run down my spine at the casual use of the nickname, "I don't know."

Roger knocked on the door, and less than thirty seconds later, Brian opened it. "Sarina!" He exclaimed brightly, embracing me and smiling, "Rog!" He didn't hug Roger. "Come in! Anita's just getting some cake out of the oven, and then we'll be ready to go." He led us into the living room.

It wasn't grand, or expensive-looking. It was basic, and actually looked rather poor, though it was definitely homely. A woman was in the living room, her hands behind her back, and a bright smile on her red lips. "You must be Sarina," she grinned at me, coming forward and embracing me, pressing a kiss to my cheek before pulling away. "You're just as beautiful as I thought you'd be."  
"Um, thank you..." I trailed off, unsure of what else to say. "You must be Anita?" She nodded. "It's nice to meet you."  
"And you!" She turned to Roger. "And you're Roger. I'd know that mop of hair anywhere." He had more hair in the seventies, but I didn't bother telling her that. "I saw you on  _Top Of The Pops_. I was always more of a guitarist girl, fortunately." 

Roger and myself didn't know if that was a compliment towards him or not... so we both nodded, smiling.

"Anita," Brian said, kissing her cheek as he came to stand beside her, "I thought you were getting the cake out of the oven?"

"It needed a few more minutes," she replied, "would either of you like a drink?"

We both shook our heads, taking a step closer to one another. Anita was nice, but she was a little odd. I hoped that we'd become good friends in the future though, because I actually kind of liked her.

Twenty minutes later, we were on our way to the recording studio, all of us in Roger's car. Brian and Roger in the front (at my insistence), and Anita and myself in the back seat.

* * * * *

Roger glanced at the receptionist as we all strode past her. She watched us go... and maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw her glaring at me.

"Are you nervous?" Anita asked me quietly as Brian and Roger led the way ahead of us.

I shrugged. "A little. They're Rog's friends, y'know? I want to make a good impression - and I'm a little bit younger than him -"

"It's impressive that he managed to find a girl as young as you who would be with him."  
I turned to her, a little offended. "Any girl would be lucky to have him."

"Oh, of course!" Anita exclaimed, causing Brian to look back at us suspiciously, though he didn't say anything, soon turning his attention back to leading us through the building. "I didn't mean any offense. I simply meant that it's unusual for a girl of your age to be with somebody as old as him."  
"Age is just a number, I guess, Anita." I replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone. The last thing I wanted was to offend Brian's girlfriend, and somebody who I potentially wanted to be friends with.

Roger and Brian had stopped outside of a door, and were waiting for us to catch up. Roger kissed my lips softly, smiling into the kiss. "Now remember, Sarina," he said, talking to me as though I was a child - which I did not appreciate in front of Anita, who had, only a few moments before, been almost lecturing me about how young I was in comparison to Roger. "Freddie likes to be complimented - but don't mention his teeth."

"And John might come across as shy and difficult, but he's worth it." I finished. I had heard Roger's words more times than I could count since I'd agreed to meet the band just a few days previously.

Roger nodded and opened the door, lacing our hands together, gently pulling me in after him, Brian and Anita following us.

"Ah!" A man with big teeth and brown hair exclaimed as he stood up from the sofa and strode over to us. He must have been Freddie - Rog had warned me multiple times about not mentioning or staring at his teeth. "You're finally here! And you brought your girls -" he cut himself off, looking at me, and then smirking, "well, Brian did. Rog, it looks like you brought an estranged child of your's -"

"Careful, Fred." Roger said in a low, warning tone.

Freddie looked at him, surprise written across his face for a few seconds before he turned to me. "Of course. How rude of me." He held out his hand. "Freddie Mercury, Darling."

"Sarina," I replied, shaking his hand, "Sarina Charleston." He took his hand from me and turned to Brian and Anita.

"And Brian," he said, "this must be the lovely Anita." He shook her hand, "Anita, we've all heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Roger sighed and slipped an arm around my waist. "Come with me, Princess," he whispered into his ear, "we'll go talk to John." He gestured with a discrete nod of his head at the man who was sat on the sofa in the corner of the recording lounge. 

I nodded and he led me over to John, sitting opposite him on the sofa so I could sit between them. "John," he said, "this is Sarina. Sarina, this is John Deacon, our bassist."  
John smiled at me. I already liked him more than I liked Freddie. He was quieter, more reserved, and definitely not as rude.

"It's nice to meet you, John." I said, holding out a hand, unsure of what else to do.

"And you, Sarina," John replied quietly, taking my hand and shaking it. "How old are you, if I might ask? You look a little younger than thirty-seven."

I nodded, smiling, and giggling a little. "I'm nineteen."

" _Nineteen_?" John echoed in surprise.

Giggling a little more, I nodded, "would you excuse me?" I turned to Roger, "where's the toilet, Rog?"

"Out the door, turn right and it's the second door on your right." Roger paused, "or at least, I  _think_ that's where the women's toilets are. If not, then maybe go back to reception and ask the lady there." I kissed his cheek and stood up, giving John a quick "goodbye" before I left the room.

* * * * *

"What?" Roger demanded, looking at John, who was watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing." John replied as innocently as he could.  
"Must be something, Deaky," Roger replied, "you've never maintained eye contact with me for this long before."

John couldn't help but chuckle at Roger's words - probably because they were true. "I just think it's impressive."

"What is?"

"Well, I mean," John paused, "Sarina, huh? You did good, Rog. I didn't think that even  _you_ could get a girl almost twenty years younger than you."

Roger rolled his eyes. "I hate both you and Freddie. Honestly. I really fucking do."  
John laughed, causing Brian and Anita and Freddie to look over at them in surprise and wonder.  _What had they been talking about that had caused John to laugh so loudly?_

"Where's Sarina?" Brian asked.

"She is searching for the women's toilets." Roger replied simply, laying his on the back of the sofa.

"I'll go and help her," Anita said, heading towards the door, "it'll do us girls some good to get to know each other."

She left the room.

* * * * *

"You did so well today, Baby," Roger said to me as we got into the car after dropping Brian and Anita home again.

"Freddie doesn't like me." I hung my head, looking down at my shoes.

"Of course he does," Roger told me, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, giving my hand a squeeze at the same time. "He's like that with all the new people he meets."

"He was nice to Anita."  
Roger bit his lip. "Maybe he just thinks that you're a little young to be with me. Maybe he's trying to make you break up with me or something."

"He'll be trying for a long time."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

I nodded, turning my head so he could see the smile across my face. "I love you, Roger Meddows Taylor." Roger looked at me in surprise, and I blushed, looking down at the floor again, the smile slipping from my face. "You don't have to say it back... I know it's a little bit early to say, but I -"

"Sarina." I looked at him. "I love you too, okay?" It was such a simple sentence, but the way he said it made me believe that we'd be together forever.

Roger started the car and we drove away from the recording studio, back to Roger's sister's flat, where we'd left Emma and Theo. Claire was sweet, and only four years older than me. "Could I ask you something?" Roger nodded, not taking his eyes from the road. "A favour, actually."

"Anything." Roger told me, still concentrating on the road.

"I, um... I need you to come for dinner and meet my mother for my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Roger echoed in surprise. "When is it?"

"Two days..." he looked at me. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
I shrugged. "It slipped my mind." It honestly had. I'd spent so much time with Roger these past few days that something as seemingly insignificant as my birthday had been forgotten - disregarded. "But I don't like spending time with her much, so for about a year I've been telling her that I've got a boyfriend and that he keeps me occupied. And now she's invited me for birthday dinner, and I've been told to bring him."

"It's a good job that you met me then, isn't it?" He smirked, pulling up outside Claire's flat. "But of course I'll come," he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, each in turn. "I'll ask Brian to watch the kids -"  
"Or you could bring them?" I asked hopefully. I loved Emma and Theo, and my mum loved kids too. There was nobody that I wanted to spend my birthday with more than Roger and his two children. "My mother loves children."  
Roger smiled at me. "If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Ring her tonight and make sure." I sighed, nodding. I'd do anything for Roger. "And if she's okay with it, then of course we can bring them."


	13. Chapter 13

"Roggie!" I complained, looking at myself in the mirror. He poked his head round the side of the ensuite bathroom door and looked at me.

"You look beautiful -"

"I look like a little girl playing dress up." Roger had gifted me a dress for that evening. It was a white leather mini dress which stuck to my body and accentuated all of my curves.

"You look beautiful." Roger repeated, coming out of the bathroom and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Like an angel."

"People will look at us and think of you as -"  
"Fuck them." He said vehemently, surprising me. "What I mean, my Darling," he said, lacing our hands together and bringing them up to my face so I could see them, "is that I don't  _care_ what people think of us. I love  _you_ , and I want the world to know."

"The world probably will by tomorrow." I told him, referring to the many journalists and media representatives and press that had been snooping around near the house and whenever Roger and I had gone out in public for the past few days. Tomorrow we'd be going to my mother's house, and so tonight was technically a 'night out' for my birthday - Brian was going to be there, and Anita too. And John and his wife, Veronica... and Freddie. She still didn't know that my boyfriend was  _Roger Taylor_ , the drummer of  _Queen_. 

"To Hell with them, my love." Roger said, moving his hand in one fall sweep in front of us as if he were sweeping away the press. "Tonight is for you, okay, Babe?" I nodded, and Roger pecked my nose. "Just enjoy yourself. Promise me that you will enjoy yourself."

I nodded, unable to help the smile on my face. "I promise, my love."

We'd taken to calling each other the pet name after it had accidentally slipped from his lips the previous day - it just felt so  _right_.

* * * * *

"Happy birthday, Sarina!" Brian and Anita exclaimed in unison as soon as they saw Roger and I. We'd just gotten out of the taxi, and had been waiting for them to arrive, actually.

My blonde hair was cascading down my back, and I felt Brian's arms against it as he embraced me, pulling away so that Anita could hug me too. "You look beautiful!" Anita exclaimed into my ear, her voice harder to hear because of the music which could be heard even out here, not yet inside the club.

"Doesn't she?" Roger said, putting a hand on the small of my back. "The absolute vision of beauty." I smiled at him, kissing his lips softly before Brian spoke again.

"We've a present for you, Sarina, but we didn't want it to get damaged. It's at home." He paused. "We'll drop by tomorrow and give it to you -"

"Actually, Bri," I said, "Rog, Emma, Theo and I are going to my mother's house for dinner."

"But any other day is fine." Roger added. "Maybe you and Anita would join us for lunch or something? The kids haven't met Anita yet, have they?" Brian and Anita shook their heads, their similar heads of curls bouncing with their movements.

"Happy birthday, Darling!" I was pulled into a tight hug by Freddie, surprised at his affection, considering the fact that he'd been slightly rude the last time that we'd met. "Got you a present." He let go of me and slipped a white fur coat around my shoulders. I immediately felt warm, and I burrowed further into it, rubbing my cheek against the soft fur.

"I love it, Freddie!" I exclaimed, deciding to be as nice to him as he was being to me. "Thank you so much!"  
"Deaky and Veronica are going to be a little late - something about Veronica feeling a little sick?" Freddie informed us. "He told me to tell you to go in and they'd join us later."

Roger took my hand in his. "What are we waiting for then?"

* * * * *

"And now," Freddie exclaimed as he passed out the shots he'd just ordered, "we drink!"

John and his wife, Veronica, had joined us by that time, and were gingerly looking at the shots which had been handed to them. "Do we have to drink this?"

"Yes." Freddie replied.

"I'm the designated driver."  
"We're getting a taxi home, John," Veronica reminded him gently, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm the designated driver-who-isn't-driving." John amended, wrapping his spare arm around Veronica's shoulders.

"Just one drink, John!" I urged him, already feeling tipsy just because of the atmosphere in the club. I hadn't drunk anything yet - and I didn't intend to.

John sighed, knowing that there was no way out of the situation. "Just one." He said sternly.

I crossed my heart, delighting in Roger's chuckle at my action. It was adorable, really. "Just one." I promised. "Maybe two -"

"One." John said sternly, narrowing his eyes at me, causing all of us to laugh.

"One." I promised again. 

"To our dear Sarina." Freddie held up the shot glass, and we all did the same - even me. I looked to the side of me and saw that Roger was watching me, a hungry look in his eyes. I loved that look. It meant that he wanted me. "Happy twentieth, Darling!"  
"Sarina!" The boys downed their shots... but I didn't, and neither did Veronica. Instead, I simply poured the liquid quickly on the floor, not wanting the boys to notice and question me as to why I hadn't drunk. Veronica watched my actions and did the same.

"Another!" Freddie declared, practically slamming the little glass on the bar.

"Not for me." John said.

"Nor me." Veronica agreed, watching me curiously.

"I don't need a hangover for tomorrow," I said, "and once I start, I can't stop... so no more for me."  
"Come on, Sarina," Roger said into my ear, "at least have a glass of wine. I promise that I will stay sober so that I can stop you if it gets too much -"

"It's fine, Babe," I replied quietly, leaning closer to him so that only he could hear me. "I don't want to ruin the coat or my dress anyway."

In the end, I had gone out in the white leather dress that Roger had bought for me... and I was glad that I did - in the coat that Freddie had bought for me, I looked fantastic.

* * * * *

"Princess," Roger whispered lowly into my ear. "Please be careful where you sit -" I cut him off, rolling my hips back against him, feeling his member grow beneath me. Roger growled and a hand went under the table and to my thighs. "Don't be naughty." He scolded, still talking into my ear, making sure that nobody else could hear us.

"Me?" I asked innocently, moving about in his lap a little more, relishing in the feeling of his hand so high up my thighs. "I'd never -" I cut myself off at the feeling of Roger's fingers moving aside the fabric of my panties and touching me. I shivered, unable to stop myself.

"Cold, Darling?" Freddie asked, tearing his attention away from the woman he was talking to, "in that coat? I hope not -"

"Not cold, Freddie," I promised him, having to shout across the table - and contain my pleasure as Roger's fingers slipped inside of me - "just a little surprised, is all." Freddie shrugged, not asking anymore questions.

Roger buried his head in the back of my fur coat, unable to contain a little bit of laughter as I watched the singer go back to flirting with the woman he'd been with for almost two hours. "Public, huh?" So he remembered our conversation. "I'm gonna make you cum right here, using just my fingers." He wasn't speaking directly into my ear, and I just prayed that nobody had overheard him. Luckily, it seemed that nobody had.

Roger set to work, moving his fingers in and out of me, rubbing them against my inner walls and using his thumb to play with my clit. It was lucky that Veronica, John, Brian, Anita, Freddie and the unknown girl weren't paying much attention - I would have been mortified otherwise.

Every second, I drew nearer to my climax, and every second it became harder for me to contain the noises that I so desperately wanted to let out. Roger was trying so hard to elicit them from me, and he was so close to succeeding... but I couldn't let him win.

My legs began to tremble and he sped up his movements, chuckling against my back again when he felt me cum. I tried to stop my eyes from rolling back into my head. I loved Roger so much. He made me feel so good. He was always attentive to me. 

"You did so good, Princess." Roger whispered into my ear as he pulled his fingers from me and brought them up to my mouth. "Suck."

Obediently, still coming down from my high, I opened my mouth and took his fingers, swirling my tongue around them.

Brian turned his attention from Anita and glared at Roger and myself, though it wasn't an unkind glare. "Get a room, you two."

"Rog, don't be disgusting." John agreed, tearing his attention away from Veronica, who excused herself to use the toilet.

"If you're going to do that at the table," Freddie cut himself off, "actually, just don't."

Roger looked at his friends. I couldn't see his face so I didn't know if he was blushing or not... I, however, was. "Rog?"  
"Hm?" He asked me.

"Can we go home? I don't feel too good." It wasn't a lie, technically. I was  _extremely_ horny. It didn't feel too good... I needed him  _so_ badly, and it hurt to not be able to have him properly.

Roger nodded and I stood up, grabbing his hand. "Thank you so much for the wonderful night." I said to John, Brian, Veronica, Freddie and Anita as Roger led me out of the club.


	14. Chapter 14

I quickly regained consciousness, aware of just one feeling - somebody's tongue between my legs. I looked down and smirked, immediately moving my hands and knotting them in Roger's blonde locks. He looked up at me, his tongue flicking back into his mouth momentarily whilst he spoke. "Happy birthday, Princess." And he went back to what he had been doing. It was the best way I had ever been woken up.

"Rog," I moaned out, cut off by his words.

" _Daddy_."

"Gungh -" I managed to let out. It was an undignified grunt, but I was too out-of-it to care. "So close, I -"

"Come for me, Baby," Roger said against me, tightening his grip on my thighs and digging his fingernails into my skin. I could tell that he was getting pleasure out of this, too... though definitely not as much as I was. At his words, I let myself go, surprised that I had lasted as long as I had - Roger's tongue was the most wonderful thing I had ever had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with.

Roger sucked every drop of my juices up before he pulled himself back up to lay beside me. "Rog, I -" I reached for his throbbing erection, visible through his grey cotton pyjama pants... but he pushed my hand away gently.

"No, Baby."  
"But -"

"Today's all about you, Sweetheart," Roger told me. "I'll sort myself out in a bit."

"But  _Daddy_ ," I pouted, playing on one of his soft spots - the name that I had for him - "I want to make you feel good too."

"And you do, Princess," he replied, "every single day... but that was for you. I don't want anything in return for it... though if you want to make me feel good then you could wear the white lingerie set that I like."  
"It's clean?" I asked in surprise. I'd worn it just two days before, and had left it at the bottom of his dirty laundry basket.

Roger nodded, lacing our hands together. "Washed it myself." He sounded proud of himself. "Now," he kissed my lips softly, "I'm going to go and sort myself out, and I think that Emma and Theo have some presents for you. They'll be in soon."  
  


Roger returned from the bathroom about fifteen minutes later. I was laying in the middle of 'our' bed (I hardly went home more than once or twice a week, so we practically shared the bed all of the time). Emma was laying beside me on one side, and Theo on the other. They were both huddled under the covers, their presents for me were resting on my stomach, unopened. They'd wanted to wait for Roger to return. Roger moved Theo beside Emma and got into bed on the other side so both of the children were sandwiched between us.

Emma took her present from where it had been resting on me and held it out. I took it, and smiled at her before I turned my attention to removing the paper. When I tore it off, I saw that it was a black and white photo frame with a photo in the middle of it. The photo was of the four of us - Roger, me, Theo and Emma. Emma had been sitting on my lap, and Theo had been in Roger's arms. It had been taken in Hyde Park by one of  _Queen_ 's fans who had been passing - more than happy to take a photo in return for Roger's autograph. I smiled again, leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek. "I love it, Dear," I told her honestly, "thank you so much."

Theo reached over Emma and took the present from my stomach, holding out to me. It was a funny shape, and felt quite soft when I took it from his grasp. I took the paper off and looked at what he had given me - a grey teddy bear with the softest fur that I had ever felt. "It's name is Roger." He told me dutifully. "So when you go home, Daddy is always with you." For a two-year-old, he was extremely advanced.

"I love it, Theo," I told him honestly. "Thank you." 

"I love you." Roger and me looked at each other in surprise at Theo's words.

"I love you too!" Emma exclaimed, not wanting her little brother to outdo her, probably. "And I'm really glad that you spend so much time with us - it's like having a mum again."

I blushed, and let Roger take my hand in his own, resting it on top of the two kids. "I love you both too." I replied earnestly, meaning every word. "And your dad too, of course." I smiled at Roger, who was beaming at me. "Thank you both for the lovely gifts, and for coming to visit my mother with us today."

We cuddled for another fifteen minutes or so, and then Roger let go of my hand and got out of bed, padding over to the bedroom door. "As much as we love cuddling with you two," he said, attracting all of our attention, "we need to be on the road soon, so you both need to go and get ready." Emma got out of bed and helped Theo down from the bed. "I'll be in to dress Theo in a few minutes, okay, Emma? Take him into your room until then." Emma nodded and took her brother's hand, leading him from the room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Emma, be polite." Roger reminded his daughter for the umpteenth time since we'd gotten into the car. We were now pulled up in his car outside of my childhood home... and I wished that I was somewhere else - anywhere else. "And Theo," he turned in his seat to look at his son, who was amusing himself with one of Emma's old Barbie dolls, "make sure you do exactly as you're told, okay?"

"They'll be fine, Rog," I assured him, putting a hand over his, which was still resting on the gearstick between us. "They're good kids."

"I just don't want you to be embarrassed of us." Roger mumbled.

"I could never be." I promised him, sincerity in my tone. "I love you, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked, "I forgot about that."

"Sure you did." I smirked, getting out of the car and going round to the seat behind Roger, getting Theo out of his car seat and putting him down onto the path.I pointed towards the door, "go wait on the step for us, okay? We'll only be a moment."

Theo nodded and hurried off up the path. I turned to Roger, who was standing beside me, Emma beside him. "Ready?"

I hadn't mentioned much about my childhood home, but I knew that he understood that there was a reason that I hadn't spoken much about it, and had been reluctant to go back. He took my hand and walked with me up the path, Emma following behind us. We joined Theo by the door, and Emma stood behind him, in front of us. I knocked on the door. 

"Sarina!" My mother opened it, saying my name as if she were surprised to see me.

"Mother," I said, with a  _lot_ less enthusiasm. "I've brought Roger with me, just like you told me to," I gestured to Roger, who was still holding my hand.

"Lovely, Darling," she said, "and who are these two little ones?" She looked at Emma and Theo, who were both looking up at her intently.

"This is Emma, and this is Theo. They're Roger's children."

Roger let go of my hand, stepping forward and holding out his hand to my mother. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Charleston. Roger Taylor at your -"

"Roger Taylor?" She narrowed her eyes. "That sounds familiar."

"I, um..." I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and saw that he was struggling. But there was literally nothing that I could do to help him. "Yes, Ma'am. I'm in a band called  _Queen_."

" _Queen_?" She echoed. Roger nodded. It was almost adorable how sweet and polite he was being to my mother, who was only three years older than him. 

"You're a little old, aren't you?"

"To be in  _Queen_?" Roger asked in a confused tone of voice. I, however, immediately caught on.

"Roger makes me happy, Mother." I replied, knowing that she was referring to mine and Roger's age gap of almost eighteen years. "Aren't you happy that I'm happy?"

"Very, Darling." She replied, sounding tired and nonchalant rather than sincere. "Come in, Children," she stood back and Emma and Theo ran into the house - much to Roger's obvious horror. Mum giggled at them, and turned to me. "I didn't know that we'd have two more little mouths to feed... I'll have to put some more food on for them. Are they fussy?"

I looked to Roger, knowing that he could answer that question better than I could. "Not really," he replied. "Theo doesn't like vegetables much - but then, what kid does?" My mother laughed rather loudly and turned and went into the house. Roger turned to me once she'd disappeared back down the hallway. "Does she like me?"

I nodded. "She likes you." It was not very obvious.

* * * * *

"So, Roger," mum said as she shovelled a forkful of food into her mouth, "tell me about  _Queen_."

"Um," he said, "there's not really much to tell." He paused, taking a sip of water. "I've been in the band since 1968, since it was known as  _Smile_. I was nineteen at the time."  
"The same age as you are now, Sarina." My mother didn't sound happy of the fact that I was so young, and Roger was obviously so much older.

"Yes." I agreed.

"Sarina is twenty now, aren't you, Sarina?" I looked at Theo, who had spoken. 

"So she is!" My mother exclaimed, pretending to be surprised, "you're absolutely right!" Emma giggled a little at my mother's response. "Are you two finished?" She asked them, gesturing to their plates. Emma and Theo nodded. She got up and went into the kitchen to put their plates into the sink. She came back in and smiled at the two of them. "Shall we play a game?" Emma and Theo nodded excitedly. " _Scrabble_?" Emma nodded and stood up, dashing into the living room. 

"I'm too little to play  _Scrabble_." Theo complained. My mother walked over to him and picked him up, cuddling him closely as if he were her own grandchild.

"You can play with me then, yeah?" He nodded excitedly and they went into the living room.

"You didn't look very happy when she gave you that book." Roger said, referring to the gift that my mother had given me for my birthday.

I shrugged, pushing a stray piece of broccoli around my plate. "Just thought she'd put more thought into my gift, y'know?"

"How so, Baby?" Roger asked me, putting his cutlery down and taking my hands from my own. He entwined our hands and gave me an encouraging, loving smile. I shrugged again.

"I dunno... I haven't seen her in so long, I just thought that she would have put more effort into a gift for my twentieth birthday. Does that make sense?"

Roger nodded. "I guess. But she tried her best, right?" I didn't reply. "That's all you can really ask of her."  
I smiled at him, leaning forward and pressing my lips against his momentarily before pulling away once more. "You're so wise, Roger Meddows Taylor."

Roger smirked. "Comes with age, Baby." I giggled. "So I'll always be wiser than you are."

I stood up suddenly, surprising Roger. "Where're you going, Baby?" He asked me, watching my ass in the tight denim jeans that I was wearing as I sashayed towards the door leading to the living room.

"I need to make a phone call." I replied simply, ignoring his next question of 'to whom?'

* * * * *

I reached into my back pocket and took out the piece of paper that I'd scribbled the number on that morning. I'd done it whilst Roger was making Emma and Theo breakfast. I'd needed to use his phonebook for it.

"Brian May, speaking. Who's calling?"

"Bri," I said in a hushed tone, not wanting Roger or the kids - or even my mother - to hear me.

"Oh, Sarina!" He exclaimed loudly, hurting my ear a little. "Happy birthday. Anita wants to bring your present round. Are you in?"

"I'm at my mother's." I replied. "I'm with Rog and the kids, so this has to be quick." I paused. "I need to tell you something... and I'm only telling you first because you know Roger and how he'll react and what he wants."  
"Oh, of course." Brian said. "I'll help you in whatever way I can. What's the problem?"

"Well that's just the thing, see," I said, nervously looking behind me to see if anybody was eavesdropping on the conversation. "I don't know if it  _is_ a problem."  
"Well what do you want to talk about, then?" Brian asked, sounding a little impatient, but kind nonetheless.

"I'm pregnant." When, after a minute, I heard no reply, I spoke again. "Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." Brian said quietly. He exhaled loudly and then spoke to me once more. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, knowing that he couldn't hear me. "Yes."  
"You've only known him for two weeks." Brian continued, "are you sure that you're sure? It's awfully soon to know -"

"Bri," I interrupted him, "a woman knows. I know. I'm pregnant, okay?"

I could imagine the thoughts going through his head. "You have to tell Roger."  
I had only been half-expecting that one. "Now?"

"Soon." 

"But -"

"He'll want to know. He  _needs_ to know. Theo was an accident - unexpected. Did you know that?" 

"I didn't." I answered.

"But Roger was over the moon when he found out. He'll be so happy when he finds out about your baby, Sarina," Brian told me, "he loves you so much - he never stops going on about you, and what you do together -"  
"He  _what_?" I said in an annoyed tone. "He better not tell you about that."  
"No," Brian amended quickly in an urgent tone, "he tells us about your dates, and stuff. How you are with the kids." He paused. "But back to the subject... you need to tell him, and soon."

I sighed. "Okay, Brian. You're right. I'll tell him in the next few days, alright?" Brian hummed in reply. A very clear, definitive, 'okay'. "But don't tell him, alright?"

"I wouldn't -"

"Don't mention it first... please don't give it away." I pleaded.

Brian agreed, and I hung up, thanking him for being my friend in this situation and for promising to keep it from Roger.


	16. Chapter 16

"Who was that, Princess?" Roger asked me as I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I was still holding the phone to my ear, the dial tone in my ear. "Baby?"

I turned to him. I hadn't registered what he'd asked me. "No one!" I exclaimed, turning my head to him and pecking at his lips. Roger looked suspicious, but didn't push me further on the subject, instead pressing our lips together and nibbling on my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter my mouth. I gladly let him, of course, and my mind went blank as I partook in my favourite activity - or one of them - kissing Roger Taylor.

I noticed Roger take my hand and slide something cool into it. I seperated our lips, a thin line of spit hanging between us before he licked it away, smirking at me. I looked into my hand and saw a key. "Is this...?"

He nodded, smiling at me. "Sarina, my darling," my heart fluttered at his words, "my love, my life," we were moving so fast that it was almost scary. He was asking me to move in with him, and I was already pregnant with his baby. "Would you do me the undeniable honour of moving in with me?"

I nodded, slipping the key into my back pocket and taking his hand in my own, leading up the stairs to my old bedroom.  
"How soundproof are these walls?" Roger asked me, genuinely curious, an idea already forming in his mind, as he let me push him onto the bed. I kissed his lips quickly before pulling away and going to lock my bedroom door, grateful for the male friend I had had in school that made a hobby out of doing his own and other's DIY projects. 

I went over to my chest of drawers and dug round in them, going to the back of the bottom one before I pulled something out and showed it to him. He swallowed, and gasped, his erection already swelling in his jeans. "To answer your earlier question, Daddy," I said, shimmying out of my jeans and climbing back onto the bed, smirking at Roger's reaction to my underwear, his previously requested white lingerie, "these walls are so soundproof that I once fucked myself on this while my mum was next door."

Roger smirked. "Naughty girl." He obviously approved of the dildo I had in my hand. "You gonna show daddy how you use it?"

I nodded, going to lay between Roger's lap, my back flush against his chest. "Need you so badly, daddy." I whimpered, pulling the underwear down to rest at my knees.

"Show daddy how bad, Princess." I put it to my entrance and looked up at Roger, who was watching the dildo intently. I pushed the head of it into me, and let out a gasp. It had been a long time since I'd used it, and it was a little thinner than I was used to - Roger's cock was impressively thick and long. "Doing so good, Princess." Roger encouraged me, which led to me pushing it in another two inches. "Fuck, Baby," he moaned out, "Daddy's so hard. You want to watch daddy jack off to you?" I nodded eagerly. "Hm?" I nodded again, not moving the dildo at all.

"So badly!" 

"Move opposite then." I went to take the dildo out, but he stopped me, a hand on my arm. "Leave it in, Princess." I nodded and carefully stood up, clenching my legs together as I moved round so I was opposite him. I watched without pushing it in any further as Roger got his leaking cock out and ran his hand up the shaft a few times, his thumb sliding over the tip causing him to let out a guttural moan. "Move it, baby," Roger ordered me, "wanna see you - uh,  _fuck_."

I did as I was told, moving it further inside of me with one solid push. It was now in up to the base. Roger watched me as I slowly slid it back out, pushing it back in and whimpering out one word. "Daddy."

"Such a slut, Baby," I nodded, agreeing with him. "Such a fucking slut -"

"Only for you, daddy," I promised. "Your slut, daddy."  
"Damn fucking right, baby girl." Roger's movements sped up, and he was moaning more than he was talking now. I tried to keep in time with his movements, allowing my head to fall back against my shoulders. Holy fuck, this was so hot.

"D-daddy," I stuttered out, knowing that I was so close, "g-gonna -"  
"Don't you dare, baby," he ordered me, "daddy wants to suck you dry." I nodded and watched as Roger orgasmed. I lazily fucked myself through his ejaculation, watching as he came down from his high and crawled across the bed to me. Roger pulled the dildo out and immediately got to work with his tongue.

He was talented, to say the least, and I was soon hitting my high, his tongue inside of me, and my cum down the back of his throat. He swallowed every drop, and drew away, licking his lips. Roger connected our lips, and I tasted myself on his tongue. It was almost disgusting, but it was such a hot idea that I felt myself growing wet again... or maybe that was his saliva. I wasn't sure.

"I love you, Sarina," Roger said in all seriousness. I looked at him in surprise and he took me into his arms, cradling me close to his chest. "I love you, okay? I know it's soon, and I know that we might be moving so quickly, but I love you so fucking much. I love how you are with Emma and Theo, and I love how amazing you are. My favourite thing in the world is your smile, and your laugh. You make me happy again. You, Em and Theo... you're my world."

I saw an opportunity, and I knew that I had to take it. "Rog...?"

"Yes, my darling?"

I bit my lip, knowing that he was looking at me, waiting for me to continue. "Say if you had another child... if  _we_ had a child, for example... would you love it just as much as Emma and Theo?"

An immature question, maybe, but one that I had to ask nevertheless. If Roger wouldn't love our baby as much as he did Emma and Theo then I would have to leave him. I wouldn't have my baby open to that - not feeling as loved as its siblings. "Of course, my love," he said in a tone that implied his answer was obvious, "I would love any and all of my children equally. Why do you ask?" I exhaled, and Roger knew. "You're not... pregnant... are you?"

"W-would you hate me if I w-was?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, baby girl," he said, holding me more tightly, but not uncomfortably tight. "I'd just be surprised - and excited, of course. Are you really pregnant?" I nodded. "I'm gonna be a dad again?" I nodded, unsure of what else to say. "Fuck, baby, that's wonderful news!"

"I haven't taken a test yet..." I paused, "but a girl knows, I guess. Are you truly excited?"  
"I can't wait!" Roger exclaimed. "I love kids!" He paused, "we'll have to get you scheduled in for an appointment as soon as possible to be sure, of course, and I want to make sure that everything is as routine and normal as it can be this early on."

I nodded, smiling at him as I leaned up and pressed our lips together. "I'm so glad that you're happy, Roger," I told him honestly, "I don't know what I would have done otherwise - and I love you too, just in case you didn't already know that."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Roger and I went over to my flat with Emma and Theo in tow, our aim being to pack up my belongings and getting them back over to Roger's.

We also wanted to do it with minimal hassle, but Theo had other ideas. He threw himself onto the soft plush rug that I had in my living room, tears running down as his face as he refused to assist us with packing. He was two, but he could help a little.

"Theo," I said gently, "why don't you help me with the books, hm?"  
"Don't want to!"  
"Why don't you help Emma with the records?" Emma had promised to be extremely careful with my most precious possessions - my records - which were sitting on their shelf above the record player. Theo didn't answer. "Or you could help Daddy with my room?"

"Want to see Brian!" 

"Brian, huh?" I raised an eyebrow. Theo nodded.

"Want Brian!"

"Rog?!" I called. Roger appeared in the doorway separating my bedroom from the kitchen, smirking. I could see him clearly because I had an open living room, with no door separating the kitchen from it. "Theo wants Brian."  
"Brian, huh?" Roger said, coming over to kneel on the floor beside his screaming toddler. "You want Brian over here, Bud?" Theo nodded.

"Not helping until Brian's here." Theo crossed his arms against his chest and Roger looked at me.

"Do you have a phone?" I nodded, going over to the landline. "Do you have Brian's number?" I shook my head. I hadn't kept the piece of paper that I'd had at my mother's the previous day, and I didn't remember the numbers written on it. "I'm pretty sure I can remember it," Roger said, "ask Brian to come over and help. Tell him that Theo," he looked at his son, "is being a spoilt brat, and is demanding that he come right over."

I couldn't help but giggle at Roger's words, listening to him telling me the numbers.  
"Brian," I said by way of greeting as soon as he'd picked up.

"No, Dear," Anita said, "it's Anita."

"Oh," I tried not to sound too disheartened, though the truth was that I actually didn't mind Anita much. "Is Brian there?"

"He's gone back to see Chrissie and to grab some more of his stuff." Anita didn't sound very happy about that, but I decided to ignore her tone of voice. "Do you have the number, Anita?"

She nodded, reciting it to me as I wrote it down. I thanked her and hung up, telling Rog that I was calling Brian again because he wasn't at Anita's.

"Brian May, speaking." Brian said cheerfully as soon as he picked up the phone the second time.  
"Hey, Brian," I replied brightly.

"Sarina!" He exclaimed. "Have you told him yet? How did he take it -?"

"Yes, Brian," I giggled, "I told him. He's happy about it. I can't talk much now because the kids are here. Listen, are you busy?"

"I was just packing some of my stuff up, so no." Brian answered. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," I replied, "but Theo's a little upset and is having a temper tantrum right now. He's demanding to see you or he says that he won't help until you get here."

Brian chuckled. "Where are you?"

"My flat." I told him the address. "Rog asked me to move in with him, so we're only packing up some of my stuff."

"I'll be about half an hour. Sit him down with a bowl of cereal until then." I thanked him and hung up, turning back to Roger.

"Sometimes I think that Brian is his dad, you know." Roger said as he picked up the screaming two-year-old from the floor and handed him to me. "Think you can handle him?"

I nodded, holding him tightly. "Good practice, right?" 

"Practice for what?" Emma asked curiously from across the room.

Roger and I turned to look at her in surprise. We hadn't expected her to be listening. "For when I have my own children, Darling," I told her honestly.

"Is that going to be soon?"  
I bit my lip. "I don't know, Emma." I didn't want to lie to her, but I also didn't know if Roger wanted to tell her about the pregnancy yet - I knew that some people were superstitious and didn't want to tell anybody until after the twelve week scan.

 

Almost half an hour later, Brian arrived, and took Theo from the kitchen table where he had been sat with a bowl of cereal. "Come on, little guy," he said, "we'll go pack up the books and stuff, okay?" Brian took a folded up box in one arm, Theo in the other, and took him over to the bookcase sitting in the living room.

Roger grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. "I'll pack up this drawer." He told me as soon as we were in there and the door was shut. I smirked, watching him go straight over to my underwear drawer.

"Did some investigating already, I see." I teased. "How very typical of you, Mr Taylor."

Roger put a pair of panties on my bed. "I'm making two piles." He told me. "The 'daddy wants you to wear for him', and the 'daddy doesn't like' pile." He put another pair of panties down over the first.

"I only see one pile." I pointed out after about twelve pairs of panties went down over the first.

"That's because I want you to wear them all for me?"

"At once?" I raised an eyebrow, grinning, knowing that I was teasing him mercilessly. "I would have thought that you  _wouldn't_ want that, Daddy - kind of defeats the point of sexy lingerie, you know?"

"You're mean, Princess," he grinned, swiping the entire pile into a cardboard box. "But right though." He pointed at the (now) nonexistent pile on the bed. "This is the 'daddy wants you to wear for him' pile."

I laughed and walked over to him, kissing his lips softly before I pulled away and grinned at him. "I'm sure that something can be arranged."

"Dad!?" We heard Emma call from outside of the door. I went over to it and opened it, letting her into the room. "A book fell on Theo's head and it was pretty hefty. Brian said he should probably go to the hospital."

"Jesus," I said in surprise and worry for the little boy, "is he okay?"  
"He's bleeding a little." Emma replied.

"Shit." Roger cursed, quickly opening the other drawers and shoving all of my clothes into the cardboard box, making it very full very quickly. "Em, ask Brian to carry him out to his car. I'm gonna get this box. Tell Brian that we'll meet him at the hospital, okay?" Emma nodded. "You go with him."

Emma nodded again and left the room. We heard her talking to Brian. I went into the living room just in time to see Brian dash out of the door with a screaming Theo in his arms and Emma at his heels. I grabbed the box of vinyl records and took it out to Roger's car, coming back into the flat for the record player and the box of books which Theo and Brian had finished packing. Roger put his box into the car and then went to the driver's seat. I locked the door of the flat and picked up the box again, going to the boot of the car and putting it in there before I slid into the seat beside Roger. We raced to the hospital.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is he, Brian?" Roger asked in a scared, worried tone of voice as soon as we saw the man's curls in the hospital waiting room. He had Emma sitting beside him. She was reading a magazine that looked as though it was at least a few weeks out of date. I cared about Theo, of course, but I guessed that Emma was either worried, or uncomfortable in such an unfamiliar place. I left Roger's side and sat beside her.

"Hey," I said softly. Emma turned to me and gave a small smile in reply. "What're you reading?"

"An article about  _Queen_ ," she replied, showing it to me, "it's about Freddie."

"Oh," I answered, unsure of what else to say. "Is it good?"  
"The article?" I nodded. Emma shrugged. "It's better than listening to Brian mumble about how it's his fault that Theo got hurt."  
"Em," I said softly, putting a hand on her arm. She looked at it, and then looked up at me, "are you worried about him?"  
"The doctor took him," she replied, putting the magazine down on the pile of magazines beside her on the table. "He said that it was a little cut, and he'd only need a few stitches."

"So you're okay then?" She hadn't specifically answered my question.

"Having stitches in your head sounds scary - and painful." She paused, "is it?"

"I don't know, Darling," I replied honestly, putting my arms around her and pulling her into my chest, putting a hand on the back of her head. "I'm sure he'll be fine."  
I looked up and saw that Brian was watching us, but Roger had disappeared. "Roger went to go and wait with Theo." Brian explained without being asked, sitting in the seat beside me. "It's nice that you're so close with Emma."

"Yeah," I agreed, letting her go and giving her an encouraging smile. Emma picked up the same magazine and opened it back to the page with the article about  _Queen_. She continued reading. "It is."

Brian leaned closer to my ear. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

I slapped his arm playfully, grinning at him despite the fact that a little boy that I loved very much was in a room close by receiving stitches for a minor head injury. "As long as it's healthy, Bri, I don't care."  
"Fair enough."

"What about you?" I asked him, looking over at Emma quickly to see if she was listening to our conversation. It didn't look as though she was. He was silent. "Bri?"

"I um," he coughed, clearing his throat, "don't really want to talk about it, Sarina... let's just say that Chrissie wasn't as faithful as I thought she was - hence why I was packing when you called me."

"Oh, Brian," I said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry... does Roger know?"

"No." Brian replied. "And I don't want to tell him - not yet. Let him have a few more days of happiness with your little one before he feels guilty about mine - or lack of." He sighed. "And congratulations, by the way."

I smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, Bri."

"Rog is lucky that he has you, you know." He mumbled, though it was loud enough that I could hear his words. "And you're lucky that you have him." I didn't know if that was meant as a compliment or not, so I was silent. "He really loves you, y'know? And you really love him. I'm glad that you two are bringing a bundle of joy into the world." He said the last part more quietly so Emma wouldn't overhear him. "You two are going to be great parents to this baby, just like you already are to Emma and Theo."

I put my arms around Brian, surprising him, because his back stiffened. "You're gonna be the godfather, Bri." I told him. I paused, "I haven't discussed it with Rog yet, but I'm sure he'll approve."

"It'd be an honour, Sarina," Brian whispered into my ear as he embraced me in return. "And I can't wait to meet the third little Taylor."

And then everything went to shit - we heard a screaming, and somebody yelling out Theo's name. I looked at Brian, and he looked back at me, alarm in our eyes. "Stay with Emma!" I yelled at him as I stood up and bolted in the direction that the screaming had come from.

I barged into a room and saw Roger sitting on the edge of a patient bed, an unmoving Theo in his arms. "R-Rog?" I said slowly, coming into the room, seeing that there were no doctors in there. "Roggie?" I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me, his eyes brimming with tears and more were flowing down his face. His blue eyes looked even brighter behind the water. And as he moved to look at me, I saw the blood which was all over him, and which was all over Theo's head - as if his hair had been washed in the red liquid. "Shit," I said, "w-what happened?"

Roger took a few deep breaths, gulping as if he would never be able to catch his breath again... and then he spoke. He spoke in disjointed, incomplete sentences. It was scary. For as long as I had known him, Roger had been calm and collected - and now here he was, crying over his son, who was gone. "B-blood didn't c-clot... b-bled out... h-he's g-gone..."

I felt myself begin to cry, and I fell into the seat beside me, which was a plush armchair. I couldn't believe it. Little Theo - who had only a few hours ago been having a temper tantrum on my living room floor - was gone. He was dead.

He wasn't even my son - I couldn't imagine how Roger felt.

And then Roger looked at me again, and gasped, one word coming from his mouth. " _Emma_."

* * * * *

What happened next was a blur, to say the least. The doctors came, and they took Theo from Roger, giving him a clean t-shirt from the donation bin. I took him into my arms, and we cried for a few minutes before Roger took a deep breath and said that he had to "man up". He left the room and I followed, hand-in-hand, knowing that he was going to tell Emma about her brother.

Brian was sitting in the waiting room still, though he was now holding Emma in his arms and on his lap. She was still clutching at the magazine, though she was obviously asleep. "I managed to get her off a few minutes ago." He told us quietly. "Is everything...?"

By the look on his best friend's face, Brian knew that he didn't need to finish that question. He sucked in his breath and gently whispered Emma's name, sweeping the hair back from her face and placing gentle kisses on her forehead. Roger knelt down and looked at Emma, who was regaining consciousness. I was watching from behind Roger. I knew that he was broken, and that he was holding it all together for his daughter.

"Baby," he said quietly, "I need to tell you something... and it isn't good." 

Emma immediately began to cry, and she buried her face into Brian's shoulder. She knew. 

I remember very clearly the second I knew that my dad was dead. I'd been staying at a friend's house, unaware of how close to death's door my dad was. My mother had knocked at the door, and as soon as I saw her face, I knew. He was gone. No more kisses, no more cuddles. No more dancing round the front room, our hands laced together and wide grins on our faces as we listened to  _Queen_  from the record player in the corner of the room.

And because of that, I knew how Emma was feeling now. "Brian," Roger said quietly, "can you take her home?"  
"To Anita's?" Brian asked.

Roger nodded. "Wherever." He sighed. "Just don't bring her back to the house for a few days, okay? Everything needs to be cleared out."

Roger wanted to get rid of Theo's things - to erase them from the house and his memory. From Emma's memory. 

Brian nodded and stood up slowly, making sure that he had a good grip on Emma so he wouldn't drop her. "I'm so sorry, Roger," Brian said quietly, though loud enough to be heard over the sound of Emma's heart wrenching sobs. "If there's anything I can do -"

"Just take care of Emma." Roger kissed the back of her head. Emma didn't stop crying, or even acknowledge him. "Keep her occupied. Keep her away... for a little while, at least."

As soon as Brian and Emma were out of earshot, Roger turned to me and broke down in tears again.


	19. Chapter 19

Roger was bawling his eyes out again - it was all he'd done for the past few hours since we'd returned home from the hospital. I'd held him in my arms, just letting him cry into my chest, unsure of how else to comfort him. But then Roger pulled his face away from my body and looked at me, tears rolling down his face and filling his eyes. "I have to tell Dominique."

Without waiting for me to reply, he stood up and went over to the phone, taking out the phonebook from the drawer of the table that the phone was sitting on. I stood up and crossed the room, standing beside him and putting a hand on Roger's shoulder, letting him silently know that I would be here for him.

"Hey, Dominique," he said quietly, trying to hold back his sobs, knowing that he had to hold himself together - at least for a few minutes. "Look, I have to tell you something."

 

**_Roger Meddows Taylor_ **

"Hey, Dominique," I said quietly, swallowing back another sob at the thought of my son, who was now no longer in this world.

"Hello, Roger." Dominique was still unhappy with me, it seemed. We'd been separated for almost two years - the least she could do was be a little more friendly with me. If not for my sake then for the kids' sakes - for  _Emma's_ sake.

"Look," I sighed, "I have to tell you something."

"Are the kids alright?"

I couldn't contain my sob. Dominique began to cry. I think that, at that point, she knew. "That's what I have to tell you, Dom."

"Oh God." She managed to gasp out whilst she was crying.

"I-it's Theo..." I trailed off, wiping some tears from my eyes as I continued talking. "H-he got a h-head injury, and h-his blood didn't c-clot..."

"My baby," Dominique cried out, sounding as if she was in pain. I knew how she felt. I was in pain too. "My poor little baby..." She took a deep breath. "W-were you t-there, Roger?"

I nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see me. "I was." I replied. "I h-held him." I hadn't even told Sarina about that. I hadn't told her that I had held Theo in my arms as the doctor had told me that there was nothing more they could do, though they had given him some painkillers. My son hadn't spoken any words before he'd died. It'd been peaceful.

"R-Rog, I..." Dominique trailed off, at a loss for what to say, or perhaps how to phrase her words. "I'm g-getting on the n-next plane."

"Goodbye, Dominique." I sighed and hung up, putting the phone back onto the hook. Sarina was looking at me.

 

**_Sarina Elizabeth Charleston_ **

"She's getting on the next flight." Roger said quietly, looking at me as though he had done something wrong.

"She's more than entitled to." I replied.

"I think she's going to want to stay here. She'll want to be with Emma."

"Well she's more than welcome," I said, unsure of how else I was supposed to answer. "Emma needs her mum right now... right?"

"She's going to make your life a misery -"

"I'll live with it." I promised, meaning every word. Roger didn't need any more stress right now, and if that meant getting on with Dominique, then so be it. "If Emma needs her mother then I'll get through it."

Roger smiled a little at me and took me into his arms. "You know I'm on your side, right?" I nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "No matter what she says or does... but just be careful, Princess." He hadn't used that nickname since we'd left the hospital. "She's manipulative."

I nodded. "I love you so much, Roger," I told him, "and I'm so sorry about Theo. I know it's not much consolation, but if there is  _anything_ that I can do for you, Emma, or even  _Dominique_ , then please let me know."

"Baby girl," he said, "you're already doing everything I need you to, just by being here. I love you too - so much," he put a hand on my stomach, over my nonexistent baby bump, "and I can't wait for the happiness that this little ray of sunshine will bring."


	20. Chapter 20

Roger kissed my lips softly, and a smile spread across my face. "Good morning, my dear," he said into my ear, "how are you feeling?"

I was ready to reply with a simple "fine", but then I felt bile rising in the back of my throat. Morning sickness - that's what it was. Without replying, I pulled back the covers of our bed and ran into the bathroom. I threw up into the toilet, hot tears running down my face. I'd never liked being sick - who did? - but I felt even worse knowing that Roger was in the next room.

But he wasn't in the next room. He was behind me, and I only realised that when I felt someone pulling my hair back from my face and tying it into a knot using one of my hairbands. Somebody - Roger - was rubbing my back, and sitting silently beside me, unsure of what to say.

"You done?" He asked me sweetly when I pulled away from the toilet and flushed it. I nodded, wiping away whatever was around my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I said weakly.

"You still look beautiful." Roger said in reply as he stood up and grabbed the cup which he always left in the bathroom in case he wanted some water during the night. He filled it up with cold water and sat back down beside me. "Although you don't smell too good right now."  
I managed to smile at him, still feeling my stomach twisting and turning, but not feeling like I was going to through up anymore. "That was morning sickness, right?" I nodded. "Dominique never had it. Will you get it every morning?"

"I don't know, Rog," I replied as I slowly sipped at the water. "It doesn't feel too good though. I hate being sick."  
"Whenever you feel sick, wake me up, Princess." He said. "I want to make sure you're alright." I smiled at him, nodding. "Now go and get ready - if you're up to it, of course - and we'll go for a walk or something, yeah?"

I nodded again, taking Roger's hand as he helped me to stand up. I went to go and get dressed.

* * * * *

"Could you get that for me, Babe?" Roger asked, gesturing in the direction of the front door. We'd heard knocking just a few seconds previously. I nodded, smiling at him, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before I went to answer the door.

I smoothed my dress down before answering the door, aware that it had a tendency to ride up when I'd been sitting down - as I had been only a few moments before. It was a simple white cotton dress which came to just above my knees with a corset-like top half that showed off my non-existent bump with silken tulle choir boy sleeves. I'd chosen to wear white pumps with a single lace bow adorning the front of either one. Roger had brushed my blonde hair that morning, insisting upon it because I still hadn't felt one hundred percent. He'd decided to just leave it flowing down my back. I liked it. I was wearing some eyeliner, mascara, and a bright red lipstick. I looked good, and I knew that Roger had approved - he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from me since I'd started putting the outfit on.

Waiting on the doorstep was a woman an inch or so taller than me with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. She was strikingly beautiful, with wide hips and a small waist. "Move aside, little girl." The woman looked me over and a smirk found its way onto her face. "Roger's new toy, I assume."

"Girlfriend, actually." Roger corrected her. I turned to him, speechless, and surprised to see that he was standing beside me. Roger looped an arm around my waist and offered me an encouraging smile. "Nice to see you again, Dominique." He did not sound one bit sincere. It was almost comical. "You look well."

The woman, Dominique, Roger's ex-wife, grimaced at us. "I'd be even better if you hadn't have let Theo die."

"I didn't -"

I decided at that moment that I hated Dominique. For the way that she was treating Roger mainly - accusing him of  _letting_ Theo die - it was disgusting. He was just as torn up about his son's death as I was sure that she was. Dominique held up a hand to silence her ex-husband. "Forget it." She sighed. "Where's Emma?"

"With Brian." Roger replied through gritted teeth. "This is Sarina," he gestured to me with his free hand. "Sarina's helping me move Theo's stuff into storage so it doesn't upset Emma when she comes home."  
Dominique sighed and glared at me. She hated me too, it seemed. "He was my son. I'll pack his things."   
She shoved past us and hurried upstairs. I looked at Roger, closing the front door. "She's bright as a bell."

"I have no idea why I married her." Roger facepalmed, sighing before he carried on speaking. "I'm going to go and help her. Do you mind if we go for a walk tomorrow instead?"

I shook my head. "Not at all, but I'm going to go out for a bit anyway. I think that you and Dominique need some time alone to grieve, and I don't think I should be in the way right now."

"Baby, I love you." Roger told me, almost sounding desperate. "You know that, right?"

"Of course." I told him honestly, pecking at his lips before pulling away and smiling at him. "I love you too."

"Actually, can I borrow your car, Rog?" I asked him, fully expecting the answer to be no. I knew that he loved his car, and cared for it as much as he did me - maybe a little less. I hadn't teased him about it yet, but I knew that he'd written a song called  _I'm In Love With My Car_  in 1975 - when I was just nine years old.

"Of course, Princess," he dug around in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his car key, handing it to me. "Be careful, yeah?"  
I grinned at him, putting my arms around his neck. "Are you saying that because you want me to be okay, or because you don't want the paint job ruined?"

"The paint job, obviously," he smirked, "do you know how rare it is to find that shade of green? I'd have to send the car back to the manufacturers in Italy and -" he cut himself off, "I want you and our ray of sunshine to be safe, of course, my darling." He put a hand on my stomach. "I love you both."

"We love you too." I told him, kissing his lips once more before letting go of him and turning to open the front door once more. Roger slapped my ass and I yelped in surprise, moving my hands to protect it, but I turned to him, a grin on my face nevertheless. "Cheeky!" I said to him, giggling as I closed the front door behind me.


	21. Chapter 21

In the fashion of a true girlfriend of a celebrity, the first thing that I did when I got into Roger's car was to put my sunglasses on - which I had thankfully left in there the previous day - and I also took Roger's (clean) handkerchief from the glove compartment and tied it round my head. I looked like a trophy wife - the thought made me laugh. I started the engine and drove down the drive and off of the estate, following the winding road to Brian and Anita's house.

I'd only just knocked when Anita opened the door, a wide smile on her face. "Sarina!" She exclaimed happily, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Anita," I said, smiling at her, deciding to put my best foot forward and not be rude to her at all. Yes, she was a little annoying, but she was nice and Brian's girlfriend - and Brian was Roger's best friend, and I was Roger's girlfriend. That meant that Anita and I  _had_ to get on - we'd probably be spending a lot of time together. "How're you?"

"Good, good!" She told me, leading me into the kitchen. I sat down at the oak dining table in the middle of the room and watched as she tottled about making tea for the both of us. "How are you?"

"Awful." I replied. "Rog is so upset about Theo, and I'm up most nights comforting him, and then on top of that," I said, "I had morning sickness this morning and -" by the shocked look on Anita Dobson's face, I guessed that she didn't know about the baby.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" I nodded. "So am I."

I looked at her in surprise and disbelief for a few seconds before finally saying one word. "Really?"

She nodded. "About two weeks... I didn't want to tell Brian because I didn't know if he'd want it on top of Chrissie's baby too, but then it turns out that she's not - and he was heartbroken about that - that she lied to him... and I don't know if he really wants a baby after that heartbreak."  
I put a hand over Anita's, which was lying on the table. She looked into my eyes and I offered an encouraging smile. "Maybe that's the best reason to have a baby, Annie." I said to her, finding that the nickname suited her. She didn't object, so I carried on. "If he was so heartbroken at finding out that Chrissie's baby wasn't his, then that must mean that he wants one, right?" Anita nodded slowly, "you should tell him."  
"You think so?"

I nodded, still continuing to smile at her. "Brian was the first person I told about my baby. I didn't know if Roger would want a baby because we haven't known each other very long - but Brian convinced me. He said that he'd be overjoyed."

"And you think Brian would be, too?"

"I think Brian would be a great dad." I told her honestly. "I haven't known him that long, but he had Theo a lot, and he was close to him - he must be hurting over that too, and thinking that it's his fault - and look at how he is with Emma."  
Anita smiled at me. "You're right." She paused. "Thank you so much, Sarina. You're a God send - truly. Rog is lucky to have met you."

"And he knows it." I replied, smiling. "Where's Emma?" I looked around the kitchen as if she would just appear suddenly.

"Brian took her to the bookstore, I think." Anita answered. "They've been gone about two hours, so they'll be back soon."

"Dominique's back." I told Anita, unsure if she'd know who Dominique was, but feeling as though I needed somebody to talk about it with.

"Roger's first wife?" I nodded. "Does she know about Theo?"

"That's why she's back." I replied. "Rog called her last night, and she arrived just before I left the house earlier. She was really rude to me - called me 'Roger's new toy'."

"What a bitch." I nodded, humming in agreement. "She is." I agreed. "But she's so beautiful - I can see why Roger married her."

"You think that you're not beautiful?" Anita asked me in surprise and curiosity. 

I looked at her, unsure of how to answer. "I'm not self-conscious, and I have self-confidence," I replied, "but just the way that she looked at me - it made me feel insecure, you know?" Anita didn't reply. "And she's a little taller than me - with dark brown hair and the bluest of eyes. Wide hips and a small waist."

"You're describing a Barbie doll." Anita teased me.

"If she had blonde hair then she would be." I said. "I can see why he married her."  
"It doesn't matter why he married her." Anita said, clasping at my hand a little tighter to hold my attention. "All that matters now is that he  _isn't_ married to her - he isn't even with her - he's with  _you_. He loves  _you_."

"I know that." I told her. "And he didn't seem very happy to be left alone with her earlier."  
"Then there's your answer." Anita said. "You don't need to worry about him being unfaithful, or whatever it is that's going around in that pretty little head of your's."

"I don't think he'd cheat." I told her. "I think he learnt his lesson the first time - that's why she divorced him... because she thought he was sleeping with their Nanny or something." I shrugged. "I dunno, Annie. She just gets under my skin, y'know?"

"I understand." Anita replied. "I do, truly... but you have to get past it. She's Emma's mum, and she's here to bury her son. She's Roger's first wife, so she's always going to be around - for as long as Emma is - and even if she doesn't like you, you have to look at it this way;" she paused, "you  _won_.  _You've_ got Roger."

"Roger isn't a prize to be won."

"But he is." Anita said quietly as if it were a secret. "Just the same as a woman is to a man in a bar."  
I narrowed my eyes at her - not because I was confused - but because she was being a little bit sexist. Anita picked up on my attitude and offered me a smile in return. "I think that's Brian now."

I hadn't heard anything before, but sure enough, I heard the rumbling of an engine in the driveway. The engine went silent and then the sound of two doors slamming could be heard. There was a little girl's voice - Emma - and Brian's deeper voice. They were walking up the path, assumably.

"She's missed you - and Roger, of course. She doesn't cry, though." Anita told me quickly. "Brian goes into her room every night and asks her if she wanted to talk about it. She asks him to read her a story instead."

"Every night?" 

"Every night." Anita confirmed with a small nod as we heard a set of keys against the front door. "She keeps talking about you - 'I miss Sarina', 'can Sarina come and visit?'"

"She hasn't asked about Rog?" I asked in surprise.

"Anita!?" Brian called out. "We're back!"  
"In here, Darling!" Anita called out before quickly turning to me. "She only says 'I miss daddy'. Nothing else." Brian entered the kitchen, a smile on his face, and a happy Emma behind him. She was holding four books in her arms.

When she saw me, she grinned even wider and hurried over to me. Brian said hello, but couldn't say anything else because he was cut off by Emma's excited babbling.

"Sarina! Bri bought me some books! And yesterday we went to the park and then to an Italian restaurant for dinner and -"  
I laughed, "sounds like you've had fun, Em."

"I have!" She agreed. "Is daddy with you?"

Emma had been hugging me, but now she looked up at me inquisitively. "He's still back at the house, love," I told her, "tidying up a bit." I didn't know if I was supposed to tell her about Dominique or not - I decided that I'd better keep it to myself until I knew. "Em," I said, "why don't we go out for a bit?" She nodded excitedly. "We can go buy you some new clothes or something, yeah?" She nodded again. "Go and put your books away then." Emma took her books from where she'd left them on the dining table and left the room. I turned to Anita. "Want to come?" She nodded and Brian smiled at us.

"Have fun, ladies."  
We grinned at him. "Bri," I said quickly before Emma came back into the room, "give Rog a call for me and see if he wants me to tell Emma that Dominique is home -"

"Dom's back in town?" Brian echoed. " _Great_." He sounded extremely sarcastic.

I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at his actions. "They're cleaning out Theo's room today. If he does want me to tell her, I'll do it later when I drop Anita home, yeah?"

Brian nodded just as Emma came bounding back into the room. "I'll do it as soon as you leave." He promised, dropping a kiss to the top of Emma's head, "have a good day, angel."

"Bye, Bri!" She grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards the door. I waved at Brian and Anita followed us out of the house.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Roger Meddows Taylor_**  
"Your girlfriend looks like a teenager." Dominique said by way of greeting as soon as I walked into the room that had once belonged to our son, Theo Maxwell Taylor. She was sorting through the pile of teddy bears which he'd accumulated in his short life. They were all sitting on his bed - which I'd arranged the morning of his last day. I'd intended for him to come that evening and burrow underneath the covers, but it wasn't meant to be, clearly.  
"She was twenty last week." I replied, taking a box from the corner of the room - where I'd had the removal men place them the previous day. I knelt down in front of Theo's toy box and lifted the lid, taking out the toys slowly and trying to keep myself from crying as I put them into the cardboard box, one after the other.

"You're old enough to be her dad." Dominique stated.

"I can think of only one way to reply to that statement, Dom," I said, "and I don't think you're going to appreciate it."  
"Disgusting."

"Once upon a time you didn't mind." I said.

"That was a long time ago, Roger."

"Dom?" She looked at me in surprise. I don't know why. "We're friends, you and I, aren't we?"

Dominique sighed. "I suppose so, yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Will it shut you up?" Dominique asked in a tired tone of voice.

"Probably not."  
"Make it quick, Roger." She sighed. "What is it?"

"How often do women get morning sickness?" She looked at me in surprise again, and then a look of realisation washed over her face. "I mean, would the woman get it every morning? Some mornings?"  
"So she's pregnant then?" Dominique didn't sound particularly fazed by this fact. I didn't want her to be.

As much as I'd loved Dominique, and as much as it had hurt when she'd left me, I knew that I loved Sarina more, and that - Heaven forbid - if Sarina ever left me, then it would tear me apart, limb-from-limb, from nave to chaps.

"Yes." I said. "About three weeks now, I think. I'm not exactly sure."

Dominique sighed. "Well congratulations, I guess." She paused. "I never suffered with morning sickness, if you remember, so I don't know much about it - but I have a friend over in the States - back  _home_ - who suffers terribly. She's always being sick, apparently - like, not even  _just_ in the mornings. We're talking, like, at all times of the day."  
"Today was the first day." I told Dominique. "I just want her to be okay, y'know?"

Dominique nodded, wiping away a tear from her face and stood up. "Just promise me one thing?" I nodded. She came and sat beside me, putting her arms around me. "Don't let it replace Theo." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or how to react. "Just because he's not around anymore doesn't mean that he's not... he's not our son, y'know?"

I nodded, putting my arms around her - and at that moment, we both allowed ourselves to feel the pain. We let ourselves wallow in our grief, and we cried.

* * * * *

"Roger Taylor." I said as soon as I picked up the phone. I still hadn't gotten round to having caller ID put onto the phones in the house. I promised myself that I'd do it someday - but a lot had happened recently.

"It's Bri."

"Hey." I said, taking a sip of the ice-cold beer in my hand. "How's Emma?"  
"She's out with Sarina and Anita at the moment." Brian replied. "Sarina wanted me to ask if she should tell Emma that Dominique is back in town?"

"We're almost done with cleaning out Theo's room," I told Brian, "Emma could home tonight."

"I'll tell Sarina to bring her home?"  
"Tell her to keep it as a secret until she gets back." I said.

"Will do. See you soon, Rog -"

"Bri?"

"Yep?" Brian replied.  
"I think Dominique wants to take Emma home to the States with her." Brian was silent. "She keeps saying about America, and the big house that she has - saying that she lives all by herself - saying how she misses Emma, and missed Theo."

"What are you going to do?" Brian asked quietly, though if Anita, Sarina and Emma were out, then I knew that Brian was in the house alone, and didn't have to be quiet.

"I'm going to give Emma the choice." I said resolutely. "She should have the choice, right?"

"It's your call, Rog." Brian said simply. "I don't want to put my opinion in on this one."  
"I'll talk to you later." I wasn't annoyed at Brian or anything, I had just heard Dominique coming down the stairs, and I didn't want her to think that I was talking about her behind her back.

"Bye." Brian hung up and I turned to Dominique, who was smiling at me.

"I'm going to go out and get us some food -"

"I'm going to wait for Sarina, actually." I told her. "She's bringing Emma home tonight, too."

"I can't wait to see my baby." Dominique said excitedly. "When will she be home? We'll wait to eat."

"I don't know." I looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter past five. "Not long. The shops all shut at five. They're going to Brian's, and then they're coming back here."

"I'll order the food." Dominique said. "What do you fancy?"

"Fish and chips is fine." I said. "But Sarina doesn't like fish, so I think we should get something different."

"I want fish and chips." Dominique complained.

"Well Sarina and I are ordering Indian food." I told her simply. "Order whatever  _you_ want, but Emma will be eating with us."  
Dominique glared at me before she sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Indian food it is."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Sarina Elizabeth Charleston_**  
Emma had been beyond excited since I'd told her that she was coming home with me tonight. Once I'd parked Rog's green car in the driveway, we got out, and she bounded after me up the front path and to the front door.

I knocked once. The door was opened by Dominique. I offered her a small smile before pushing into the house. I heard her and Emma greeting each other as I went into the kitchen. Roger was in there, a can of beer in his hand, and a smile on his face as soon as he saw me standing in the doorway.  
"Baby!" He exclaimed, standing up and coming over to me, kissing me passionately. I was glad that he had left the beer can on the table - his hands were cold enough already. "How was your day?"

"It was good." I told him. "Anita and me took Emma shopping, and we had some time to talk too. She's pregnant, did you know?"

Roger shook his head. "Not at all. How far?"  
"About two weeks she said."  
"A little behind you, then." I nodded. "Our babies can be best friends."  
"Rog," I put a hand on his cheek, looking into his bright blue orbs, "what's wrong?"

Roger embraced me again, burying his face in my neck. "Dominique and I got talking..." He said. This wasn't going to end well. I knew it. There were several possible outcomes of this situation, and the majority of them ended with me, pregnant, and single.

"And?" I asked, swallowing, not sure if I wanted to know what he was going to say.

"She wants to take Emma home to live with her in America."  
" _Oh_." I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the knowledge that he wasn't going to leave me. I was a horrible person.

"She was hinting at it all day," Roger explained, "but then she just came out with it a few minutes ago."

"What're you going to do?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going to give Em the choice." Roger swallowed, taking my hand and leading me over to the dining table. I sat down in the chair beside him and watched as he took another two mouthfuls from the can of beer.

"Is that wise? Giving her the choice, I mean. It's a big responsibility, and a life-changing decision to make."

"I'll always be her dad," Roger said simply, "and I think that America might be the best thing for her - for  _us_."

"You're putting me and the baby before her?" I asked him in surprise. "Don't do that, Roger. Emma's your child, too."  
"I know." He said. "But I don't know if I want her here around the memories, y'know?" I was silent. I didn't make any action to answer his question. The truth was, I didn't know. I wasn't a parent -  _not yet, anyway_  - I didn't know what was best for Emma, and even if I did, it wasn't my decision or place to put my input in.

"Daddy!" Emma exclaimed happily, running into the living room, a smiling Dominique following behind her. Dominique was beautiful, and as I looked at her properly again, I only noticed it once more. She had changed out of her earlier outfit; and was now wearing a zebra print maxi dress.

"Hey, sweetheart." Roger greeted her, sitting her on his lap. "How was Brian's?"

"Good," Emma replied, "but I like being at home more."

Roger, Dominique and I laughed. Dominique was standing directly behind me, and I could almost  _feel_ her eyes boring into the back of my head.

"We like you being at home too, Darling," Roger told her, "don't we, Sarina?"  
I nodded, smiling at her. "we missed you, sweetie."

Dominique let out a growl from the back of her throat. Emma giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Roger and I turned to her. "You must really be hungry for your stomach to be growling that loudly, Dom," Roger said innocently, "should we order that food now?"

"We're ordering food tonight?" I asked in surprise. Roger nodded. "What're we getting?"

"Dom wanted fish and chips, but I told her that you and I would rather have Indian food."

I nodded. "You know me so well."  
"Of course." Roger said, ignoring Dominique's presence. "I love you."

"I love you too." I felt slightly less comfortable proclaiming my love for Roger in front of Dominique - not because I was ashamed or scared, but because I knew that she hated me, and I didn't want to anger her further.

"Oh!" I exclaimed suddenly, "I almost forgot!" Roger, Dominique and Emma all looked at me in surprise. "Brian asked if you and I could come to the studio tomorrow, Rog. He said it's important."

Roger sighed, nodding. "Of course we can." He looked at Dominique. "You'll have Emma tomorrow?"

"I'll have her everyday." I got the feeling that her statement had an underlying message to it. Something vindictive, nasty, and unkind. What a surprise.

"That might not be necessary."

The game of clever wording was going over Emma's head. "Come on, Emma," I said, standing up, purposely trying to push the chair back far enough to catch one of Dominique's toes, "we'll go and order the food, yeah?"

She nodded excitedly. "You know what I want?" Roger asked. I nodded.

"A chicken korma and pilau rice for me, Sarina." Dominique said simply. I nodded and left the room, Emma at my heels.


	24. Chapter 24

"Goodnight, Sarina." Emma said as she put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. "Love you."  
Dominique was seething. Roger was trying to hold back a chuckle or a smirk - maybe both. 

"I love you too, Sweetie." Dominique glared at me as Emma turned away from me and went over to Roger to kiss him goodnight.

The other woman shot me a glare mixed with a warning look. She was scary. Emma went over to her mum, "put me to bed, Mum?" She asked. Dominique nodded and left the room. When we heard her and Emma going up the stairs in the large hallway, Roger looked at me.

"I'm sorry that she makes it so difficult for you, Sarina."

"She's horrible." I admitted quietly, getting up and going to sit beside Roger on the sofa. "Is she staying here tonight?" He slipped his arm around my shoulders and I nuzzled into his embrace.  
"In Theo's room." He replied. "But if that's a problem for you, Baby, then I can ask her to stay somewhere else."

I shook my head. "No, Emma should have her mum here. I'll suffer, I suppose."

"You're amazing, Princess." Roger whispered in my ear. "I'm so grateful to you for how you're dealing with all of this - how you're dealing with  _me_."

I looked at my boyfriend in surprise. "Whatever do you mean, Rog?"

"Only that I know we haven't been together very long, and that our relationship is a little..." he trailed off, searching for the right word, " _unconventional_ ," he paused for effect, "and I know that you're still pretty young, and you probably feel a little out of place at times. So I just wanted to say thank you - for, um... for supporting me with the Theo stuff, and for the stuff with Dominique."

I smiled softly at him and leaned my face closer, eventually closing the space between us and pressing my lips against his. "I love you, Roger Taylor." I told him simply, separating our faces but keeping them so close that I could feel his breath against my face. "Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you so much, Princess." Roger whispered into my ear. "And if Dominique wasn't coming down the stairs right now, then I would  _totally_ pick you up and fuck you five ways to Friday."

I swallowed. "R-Rog, I -"

"Emma wants you to read her a story." Dominique said as she swept into the room, a displeased look on her face. "Both of you - or she said that she won't go to bed."

Roger and me looked at each other. "Yeah, I think we'll go be going to bed too." I said, looking at Dominique and then narrowing my eyes at Roger. "Right?"  
Roger nodded, humming in agreement as he laced our hands together. "Right. Night, Dom."

Roger pulled me up from the sofa with him, and went upstairs. I didn't say anything to Dominique on the way up.

* * * * *

"And you're sure she won't hear us?" I asked Roger, watching him reach down to my knees and pull the end of my dress up and over my head.

"Positive." Roger whispered against my skin as he placed soft kisses from my nave to my cleavage. "No bra today?" One of his hands went to my nipple, and he began to tease me, rolling my pink bud between his thumb and forefinger. I shook my head. "And why's that, Princess?" I knew what he wanted me to say, of course. I was silent. "Are you being bratty, love?" I was silent again. Roger's tongue and fingers left my nipples. He looked at me. "Answer me, Princess." I smirked. "Don't make me  _make_  you speak." He warned. I didn't say anything. "Fine. Have it your way." Roger smirked and pushed me back against the bed. I fell against it - my back hitting the mattress. "On your hands and knees, Princess." I did as I was told, positioning myself so Roger had a full view of my pantie-covered ass. He reached forward and pulled the fabric from me, leaving them at my knees. "Count." I had no idea what he meant - which is why it shocked me when a sharp  _slap_ could be heard echoing throughout the room, and my skin felt as though it had been set on fire. His hand rubbed against the hot skin of my cheeks, quickly followed by another spank. I squeaked out in pain, unsure whether or not I had done it the first time. "I don't hear you counting, Princess."

"T-two."

"That was one." Roger slapped me again. "That was two." He paused, "now continue." He delivered another harsh slap to my skin.

"Three." I swallowed, feeling myself growing wet. As degrading as it was, it was  _so_ hot.

Another slap and I moaned out instead of squeaking or screaming at the pain. "Four!"  
"Roger?" The doorknob rattled as somebody tried to open the door.  _Dominique_.

Surprised, Roger and I both looked over to the bedroom door. The door was shaking in its frame, as Dominique tried to gain access. Did she not understand the concept of a lock?

"Dom?!" Roger called out. "What is it?" He ran his hand over my red skin, causing me to let out a small moan. "Is it Emma?"

"I was just wondering if you had any wine?" The doorknob had stopped turning - at least she wasn't trying to get in anymore.

"Oh yeah!" He called out. "It's um, in the cellar, I think! By the Moet Et Chandon."  
"You have  _Moet Et Chandon_?" I echoed in surprise, whispering, so Dominique wouldn't hear me - though it wasn't difficult to guess what Roger and I were doing behind a locked door - in our  _bedroom_.

Roger put a finger to his lips. "Shush, Princess." He slapped me again, and I moaned loudly, cringing at the thought of Dominique hearing me. "Dom?" He called out. "You still there?"

"Yeah, Rog," she paused. "Do you want some wine?" 

"No, we're going to sleep, Dominique." He told her. "Goodnight!"

"Night, Rog!" She paused again. "Goodnight, Sarina... make sure you rub cream into your ass!"

We heard her hurrying off, giggling to herself. At that moment, I felt like crying. I hated Dominique Beyrand with every fibre of my soul - even if she was Emma's mother.

Roger looked at me, and saw the tears in my eyes. "You okay, Baby? Ignore her, I -"

"I want to go to sleep now, Rog." I told him, feeling the tears slip from my face. Roger nodded, pulling back the blankets of the bed and gesturing for me to climb under them. I did just that, and looked at him. "Could you maybe hold me?"

Roger smiled lovingly at me and got into his side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around my body, becoming the big spoon in our cuddle. "I love you so much, Princess." He whispered into my ear, placing a soft kiss on the shell before I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"Baby," Roger said in a soothing tone as I felt him sit down beside me and reach out for my hair, pulling it into a bundle in his hand and holding it out of my face, "I thought I told you to wake me up if it happened again?" He was referring, of course, to the morning sickness. I was hunched over the toilet bowl again, hurling my guts out in front of me. He waited for me to finish chucking up before speaking again. "I really wish that you'd have woken me up, Princess."

"'Sorry." I replied, looking down at the floor and taking a few deep breaths. "You just looked so peaceful."  
"How could I be peaceful when I know that you're in pain?"

"It doesn't hurt, Rog," I told him, "it's just a bit... embarrassing."

Roger clicked his teeth at me. "What's embarrassing, Baby?" He asked me, "knowing that you're carrying  _our_ baby? That you're putting up with all of this - the pregnancy - for us? You should be proud, Baby." He smiled at me, rubbing his thumb against the back of my mind, "I don't know if I could do it for nine months."

I smiled at him and stood up, pulling him after me. "Thanks, Rog."

"Anytime, Babe." He replied, smirking at me. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just, um..." I trailed off, thinking, "yoghurt and fruit, I think?"

"You're not sure?" He asked in surprise.

"I don't know if something will make me sick again." I answered. "I really don't want to be sick again - I hate it."

"Yogurt and fruit it is." Roger said in reply. "Or, you and me could go out for breakfast? And then for our walk?"

* * * * *

"Three pancakes with syrup and blueberries," Roger told the waiter, "a cup of black tea - milk separate - no sugar - a glass of water, an English breakfast minus the black pudding, and a cup of coffee."

The waiter wrote the order down and nodded. "And for the lady?"  
I smiled kindly at him, holding back the giggle which was threatening to erupt out of my body. "He already ordered for me." I told him. "But thank you anyway." The waiter didn't acknowledge my words, he simply wandered off.

"So I want to ask a question."

I looked at Roger. "Yeah?"

"And I know it might be a little early..." I had no idea what he was going to ask, but if he was about to get down on one knee, then I knew what my answer would be.

I was ready to be Mrs Taylor.

"You can ask me anything." I told him honestly, a small smile finding its way onto my face.

"I want to ask you what we think we should call it." I tried not to look too disappointed. "The baby, I mean."

"It's at three weeks gestation, Rog." I reminded him. "I don't know if we should be talking about names at this point - it might jinx it, you know?"  
"Please, Baby?" Roger pouted, his lips growing in size by about a centimetre. I couldn't resist. As soon as Roger saw the smile on my face again he spoke. "I was thinking about what we should call it if it was a girl," he paused, "and I really like the name  _Molly_."

"Molly?" I echoed.

Roger nodded, smiling at me. "What do you think?"

"I like it," I told him honestly. "I always wanted to have a daughter and call her Alice." I paused, "like the book character." I paused. "But I actually think that I prefer Molly."

"Alice is nice too."

The waiter put our drinks down and in front of us and promised that our food would follow along shortly. I turned back to Roger. "What about if it's a boy? Have you got any names?"

"Have you?" Roger asked me.

"Elijah." I paused. "James - Jamie for short - Freddie." I smiled.

"I'm sure that Fred would love having our baby have the same name as him." Roger paused. "I like James, and Elijah too. I also think that Sebastian is nice."

"All very proper English names." I giggled. "I think James is my favourite."  
"James it is then." 

"Rog, we can think of other names." I told him. "You don't have to agree with me." I paused. "How do you like the sound of James Theo Taylor?"

Roger, I knew, was immediately tearing up, and trying to hold in his tears. I reached across the table and put a hand over his, which was resting on the table. "His name was Theodore." Roger said quietly.

"James Theodore Taylor, then." I corrected myself. "And Molly May Taylor."

"After Brian?" Roger asked, though he already knew the answer.

I nodded. "I said he could be the godfather too... I hope that's okay."  
Roger nodded, smiling, wiping away a single tear that had slipped down his face. "Of course it's okay, Baby," he sniffled a little and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was adorable, really. "We can trust Brian with the baby, I -"  
"Hey," I shushed him gently, "I know we can. What happened with Theo... it wasn't Brian's fault, okay? It was an accident."

Roger nodded. "I know, I know." He took a few deep breaths. "I love you, Baby,"

"I love you too, Rog." I told him.

"More than you'll ever know." He said. "And there is nobody on this earth that I would rather have a baby with. You're gonna be a great mum. I love seeing you with Emma, because everytime I do, it makes me sure of one thing - you're the woman for me."

We were interrupted by the waiter. "Your breakfast." He placed the plates down on the table and left.

 


	26. Chapter 26

It was only as we left the little cafe that morning that Roger and I remembered that we had promised to go to the studio.

We didn't have the car as we'd decided to walk to the cafe, but the studio was too far to walk to. We went to the tube station and followed the signs, catching the tube to the closest tube station to the studio. We got out of the Underground and crossed the street, already practically outside of the studio.

"Good morning, Stranger!" Freddie Mercury exclaimed as soon as he saw us. He had addressed Roger first, but he quickly turned to me and smiled, his teeth on display, though I didn't mention them, or even stare at them. "Hello, Sarina."  
I smiled at him surprised that he was being so polite. "Hello, Freddie."  
"You look wonderful today, Darling." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "You're positively  _glowing_!" He smirked. "Is he that good, Dear?"

I was a little taken aback at Freddie's question, but I decided to play along. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
Freddie chuckled. "I like you a lot more today," he said, "you seem more like yourself."  
I didn't reply. Instead, I took Roger's hand, and let him lead me into the building, Freddie beside me.

 

I saw Deaky in the corner immediately. He was sitting on the same sofa as he had been before. I pecked Roger's cheek and let go of his hand, going over to the bassist and sitting down. "Hey, John." I said. "How're you?"

"I'm good thanks, Sarina," he smiled at me, "how're you?"

"A little sick."  
"Oh no!" John exclaimed, startling Freddie and Roger out of their conversation long enough for them to give me a concerned look. "I hope it's not too bad."

"It's manageable." I replied. "I, um, forgot to ask you last time, John, I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all." He replied, "but you can call me Deaky if you'd like to."

"Deaky, then," I paused, smiling at him, "but do you have a wife? Roger's never said anything, and I'm just curious."

John nodded. "My wife's name is Veronica. We've been married eleven years now," he said, thinking for a second.

"Oh wow," I said, "that's almost as long as I've been alive." I bit my lip, realising too late that maybe I shouldn't have said that. "Have you two got any kids?"

"We've got four kids; Robert, who is ten, Michael, who is eight, Laura, who is seven, and Joshua, who is three."

"Cute names." I said. "And they're all pretty close in age. How do you cope?"

"There's no rule book to parenting." John said simply. "And to be honest, I don't know how we cope. Michael and Robert fight all the time, Joshua's too young to fight yet, and Laura just gets on by herself." He paused. "Maybe you could meet them one day?" He paused again, "I think Ronnie was uh, going to throw a party for Robert - it's his birthday next month."

"I'll be sure to mention it to Roger." I promised him. "It'd be nice to meet your kids."  
"Yeah," John agreed, "I mean, Emma and Theo are always invited."  
Roger looked over at us, and that was the moment that I realised - John and Freddie had no idea.

"Actually," Roger said quietly, but loud enough to be head by John and myself, "that's what I should probably tell you." I stood up from the sofa and walked over to him, gesturing for John to follow me. I put my arms around Roger and pulled him into my arms. "Theo, um..." he bit his lip, and it quavered despite this. I knew it was going to kill him to say it. "Well, Brian was helping Sarina and me pack, and Theo and Emma were helping too..."

"Rog," I said quietly, "do you want me to tell them?"

Roger hesitated for a second, thinking of his answer, but then nodded slowly. I swallowed and cradled Roger close to me despite the fact that he was about two inches taller than myself. "Theo got a head injury, and went to the hospital. He, um," I bit my lip, realising how hard it was to deliver this devastating news, and then realising how Roger must have felt having to do it - and about his own  _son_. "And, uh... his blood didn't clot, and he, um... he didn't make it."

Freddie was blubbering like a baby. John was silently crying, tears running down his face. Roger wasn't crying, surprisingly, but he was clutching onto me like I was his lifeline in a sea of grief. Maybe I was. Maybe me and our baby was what he needed right now. Our support - our  _love_. Well, he'd be getting it.

"But I want to tell you about this." Roger said, clearing his throat and looking at his two friends, who were still crying. "Because this is the only thing keeping me sane right about now." Roger paused, putting a hand on my stomach. I smiled sadly, placing my hand over his like a cliche. "Sarina and me are going to be parents!"

Freddie cried harder, and John smiled through his tears. "Congratulations, you two." Freddie said through his tears, coming forward and embracing us. "Rog, I am  _so_ sorry about Theo. He was a wonderful little guy, and I wish I'd have spent more time with him... but you can't wallow or blame yourself," he paused, "some people aren't meant to live forever. Some people are too good for this world," he paused again, kissing Roger's cheek, "and your son was one of those people."

Freddie left the room, still sniffling to himself. John looked at us, and we looked at John, all of us speechless. Freddie had found something to say, but we knew how hard it was to both congratulate and grieve with us. I was grieving for the two-year-old, and he wasn't even mine. Roger, Dominique, and Emma must have been going through so much, and I had no idea. 

"Rog, I'm sorry about Theo." John said. "Veronica and me are always around if you need any help with Emma, and whatever else... but you're going to be a dad again! How wonderful - how far along are you, Sarina?"  
"About three to four weeks, Deaky," I replied sadly, "and if it's a boy, we're going to call him James Theodore Taylor."

John smiled sadly at us. "I can't wait to meet them." He left the room too, leaving me and Roger alone. 

Roger looked at me. "Thank you so much."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked him, genuinely curious. "It's you and me, right? You and me against the world. I'm always here for you, Rog."

"I know, my love." He whispered as he kissed my ear. "I know."


	27. Chapter 27

The weeks went by and nothing changed. Dominique continued living with us, Roger and me went to the studio most days (mostly to avoid Dominique), Dominique was still a bitch to me, and I had morning sickness everyday. I didn't know how much longer I could go on like it.

Every morning I'd wake up, and have barely enough time to shake Roger awake before I was in the bathroom throwing up. He'd get me a glass of water and a creme mint (since I sometimes would shake after I'd been sick). I had, however, grown a baby bump, though it was only slightly noticeable, and that was only when I wore tight clothes.

I was now eight weeks pregnant. Roger had booked me a baby scan for later that day, and had promised to go with me. It wasn't until three in the afternoon, however, so I offered to take Emma out for the day to an art gallery as there was an exhibition on displaying work from my favourite artist, Leonardo Di Vinci.

Emma happily danced around me as we caught the tube back from the gallery, on our way back home. Dominique and Roger had stayed at home with promises of redecorating Emma's room, though I was pretty sure that Dominique was the kind of girl who would make Roger do most - if not all - of the work.

 

I opened the front door of the house using the key that Roger had given me on the day he'd asked me to move in with him, and immediately was met with the two voices echoing throughout the house. I assumed that they were coming from the kitchen since they didn't sound particularly far away. I looked at Emma. "Go to your room, Em," I told her, "I'll send your mum or dad up in a bit, okay?" She nodded and hurried off. I know that Roger didn't like her around shouting or arguments between him and Dominique - which had been happening more and more often since she'd come back. Roger had told me not to get involved - because Dominique could be a bitch; spiteful and manipulative - and also because he said that he could take care of himself.

I marched into the kitchen. "What is going on here!?" I yelled at them both, startling them enough to shut up and stare at me.

"Sarina," Roger said in surprise, "I didn't think you'd be home so soon - is Emma -?"  
"She's upstairs." I interrupted him. "Now what is going on here?"  
"Oh  _of course_ , Rog," Dominique said spitefully, glaring at me, causing both Roger and I to turn to her, "get your little slut in here to defend you -"

" _Dominique_ ," Roger said, but I interrupted him.

"Okay," I said, losing the cool that I had managed to maintain the last few weeks. Dominique hated me, and the feeling was mutual. She was horrible - always calling me a slut, or Roger's toy. She was always trying to wind me up and have me snap - but I never would. I knew that. Or so I had thought, until today. "First off, Dominique, I am not a  _slut_." I glared at her. Roger watched, not saying anything. "Secondly, I am so fucking sick of you trying to wind me up and get a rise out of me -"

"It worked, didn't it?" She smirked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Whatever." I sighed. "I am so tired of you walking around this house like you own it - you don't -  _Roger_ does. He has the final say in whatever gets done in here, and who stays -"

"And to be honest, Dominique," Roger interrupted me, "I think you've outstayed your welcome."

I looked at him, only slightly surprised by what he'd said. But Dominique, clearly, was gobsmacked. Her mouth was open. "Careful, dear," I said, smirking, "you'll catch flies."

Dominique huffed at me. "Roger, if you do this... if you make me leave..." she bit her lip, trying to think of a way to manipulate him, "then I'll take Emma with me."

A sore spot for Roger, I knew that. We'd had many-a midnight conversations regarding Emma, and who she was going to live with... and everytime, we came back to the same conclusion - it should be her choice.

"And if she doesn't want to go with you?" Roger asked, trying to mask his pain and sadness at the thought of losing both his daughter and his son within a month and a half of each other.

"She will." Dominique replied smugly. "I've already talked to her about it."

Roger and me looked at each other in disbelief. "Sarina, darling," Roger said, swallowing before looking back at Dominique, "could you please ask Emma to come downstairs?"

I nodded. "I, um, think I'm gonna take a bath afterwards. Leave you three to it?"

Roger nodded. "Thank you, my love." 

I swallowed and smiled a little at him, beginning my ascent up the six flights of stairs to Emma's bedroom.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Roger Meddows Taylor_ **

I looked at Dominique, and she looked at me. I disliked her - God knows why I had married her - how had I put up with her for so long? I was so glad that I had found Sarina. She was the one for me.

"Daddy? Mummy?" Emma looked at us, concern written across her pretty little face.

"Emma, sweetheart," I said, sighing, "mummy and me need to know something," I paused, "we need you to make a grown up decision, and we need you to be sensible about it."

Emma nodded, and I knew in that moment that she probably realised what we were going to ask her. I sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Dominique did the same. I patted my knee and Emma looked at it hesitantly. She sighed and came over, sitting on my knee. I sighed, looking at her.

"Emma," Dominique said quietly, "we need to know who you want to live with, darling."

"Live with?" Emma echoed in a confused tone. "Like what...?"

"Me or mummy, darling," I said. "Do you want to stay here, in London, with me and Sarina, or do you want to go to America?"

Emma was silent. She avoided looking at either of us. "We know it's a difficult decision, Emma," Dominique said as she reached across the table and took our daughter's hand in her own. "But we need to know."

Emma looked up at me, and I felt my heart crush. I knew what she was going to say. 

"I want to go with mummy, Daddy."

I tried not to look defeated. I didn't want Dominique to know that I was hurting, and I didn't want Emma to think that the decision she'd made was upsetting me. I couldn't do that to Emma. I nodded slowly, offering her a small smile. "It's fine, sweetheart." I told her, putting a fake smile on my face. "We can call, and I'll write you letters - it'll be like having a penpal."  
"And you'll send me pictures of the new baby?"

I nodded, smiling at the thought of mine and Sarina's baby, and how soon it would be here. Seven months. "When it comes," I said, "you can come and visit it."

Emma smiled and threw her arms around my neck, taking her hand from Dominique. "We leave tomorrow, Em." Dominique said. "Pack what you need and we'll get the rest sent over."

I got up and left the room, going in search of Sarina.

* * * * *

"Hey," I said, looking at my girlfriend, who was sipping at a glass of wine in the bath. I could see the steam. It must have been hot. I came and sat on the floor beside the bathtub - which was sunk into the floor. Sarina smiled at me, but then she saw the look on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rog," she put a hand over mine. I ignored the water and instead focused on her skin against my own.

"It's um," I bit my lip, "nothing. I'll get over it?"

Sarina was silent, but instead she tilted her head towards me. "You coming in?"

"To the bath?" I looked at the bubbles. Sarina nodded. "I think I'd melt if I got in there."  
"It isn't that hot." Sarina said. "Look," she took my hand and put it into the water. I recoiled, hissing out in pain.

" _Shit_!" I cursed, "how the  _Hell_ do you put up with it that hot?" I paused. "Is it good for the baby if it's that hot?"

"I, um," she obviously hadn't thought about that. "We'll ask the doctor later -"

"Get out in case it's not." She looked at me in surprise. " _Please_ , Sarina," I smiled, "I don't want my baby to be hurt over something stupid like hot water." I looked at her, "and we'll ask the doctor about alcohol too - Veronica has this crazy theory that it's also bad for the baby."  
"If it's crazy then why are we following it?"  
"Because I'm not taking any risks." I stated simply, leaning over a few inches and grabbing the towel. I held it out to Sarina. "I lost Theo, and I'm losing Emma too. I'm not taking any chances."

Sarina took the towel from me and got out of the bath. I watched her move, marvelling in the beauty of her naked body - the slight baby bump which was now only just becoming visible, her perky breasts and her long blonde hair.

"You like what you see?" She teased, a smile on her face.

"Maybe I do... maybe I don't." I smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Maybe I do..." she paused, grinning at me, "maybe I don't."  
"Oh you so do."

"You're right," she agreed, "I definitely do."


	29. Chapter 29

**_Sarina Elizabeth Charleston_ **

Roger smiled sweetly at me as we got out of his car, parked as close to the front doors of the baby clinic as he could get - which was right by the doors.

We went in and over to the counter, Roger taking my hand in his as we moved. "Sarina Charleston," I said by way of greeting, "here for an eight week scan."

The receptionist, who looked to be as old as my mother, quickly looked through her database and then nodded at us, speaking as her head moved. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Charleston -"

"Ah no," Roger interrupted, "we're not -"  
"Please forgive my  _husband_ ," I said, shooting him a look which said  _shut up_ , "he sometimes forgets his manners."  
The woman chuckled before continuing to speak. "Take a seat over there. I'll tell the doctor that you're here - he should be with you shortly."

We nodded and went to sit in the waiting room. "What was that for?" Roger asked me as soon as we were out of the receptionist's earshot.

"What?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Not letting me correct her." Roger replied. "Why didn't you just let me -"

"Because, Rog," I said, sighing "it won't make a difference what she calls us. We're just some numbers on a spreadsheet to her, and you correcting her won't change that. She'll remember for all of about an hour - if we're lucky - and then when we come again next time, she'll probably make the same mistake." Roger was silent. "I didn't mean to shut you down or make you feel uncomfortable," I said, feeling as though he was annoyed at me, "I just didn't want to waste anymore time. I want to go get in there, y'know? I want to see our baby."

"Maybe if we had the same name then we wouldn't have to correct people." I looked at him in surprise. He blushed. "I only meant," he said, "that if we just put you under the surname 'Taylor' then it'd be nicer, y'know? Baby Taylor. I like the sound of it."

I smiled at him, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. "Yeah," I agreed, "Baby Taylor is a pretty cute name." I got up and went back over to the receptionist. Roger followed me, a grin on his face. 

She looked up at me in surprise. "Is there a problem, Dear?"  
"Yes," I said, "you referred to me as Mrs Charleston - well my name, and my baby's name - is Taylor."

"Oh, sorry!" She exclaimed, blushing, "is that what your husband was trying to correct me about?"

The receptionist looked at Roger in amusement. I nodded. "Like I said," I paused, looking at Roger affectionately, "he sometimes forgets his manners - but would you be able to please change my name on your database?"

She nodded and smiled at me. "Of course, Dear. I'll do it right now for you."

I thanked her and led Roger back over to the seats.

* * * * *

"Mrs Taylor?" I liked the sound of that. Roger obviously did too because he smirked at me before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"Ready?"

I nodded. "I want to see our Baby Taylor." We stood up simultaneously and walked over to the doctor, who was waiting in the doorway for us.

"I'm doctor Levin," the man said as we reached him, "it's nice to meet you both. Please follow me, and congratulations on your bundle of joy."

We followed him down the hallway and into a room with an uncomfortable looking table in the middle, a doctor's desk, and two plastic chairs by either side of the uncomfortable looking table.

"Mrs Taylor," doctor Levin said, "if you would please lay down on the table and pull your blouse up to just below your breasts." I nodded and went over to the table, doing as I had been told. 

"Sarina's fine, by the way, doctor." I told him.

"Sarina, then." Roger sat in the chair beside my side, beaming at me. "Anything unusual that you're experiencing?" I shook my head.

"You get terrible morning sickness, don't you, Darling?" Roger said, speaking to the doctor and me at the same time. 

"Oh, yes!" I exclaimed, having forgotten all about my frequent trips to the bathroom in the morning, "sometimes for an hour or so at a time."

Doctor Levin nodded, acknowledging my words. "And my friend is pregnant, just a week or so behind me, and she doesn't get morning sickness at all -"

"Well every pregnancy is different." Doctor Levin told me, "and I'm afraid that there isn't much to be done about it - I suggest that you try sipping at chamomile or peppermint tea just before you go to sleep - don't worry if you don't drink a whole mug - and I also suggest that you do the same in the mornings, when you don't feel sick." He paused. "Also, try and put mind over matter - sometimes you  _think_ you need to be sick, so you are."  
"And Doctor?" Levin looked at Roger. "Is it safe to bath in hot water?"  
"How hot are we talking?"

"Hotter than I can stand - and drinking, too."

"It was  _one_ glass of wine, Rog." I said simply. "It won't harm our baby -"  
"Actually, Mrs Taylor -  _Sarina_ ," Levin corrected himself, interrupting me, "a recent study has shown that the babies of mothers who drink whilst pregnant are born prematurely, and can sometimes have brain dysfunctions."

I gasped in horror.  _I was hurting my baby?!_ I began to sob, and Roger put his arms around me, glaring at Levin, who was emotionless - at least, his face portrayed no emotions. "Let's get this going then," Levin said, mostly to himself, as he stood up from his desk and gathered the equipment. He looked at my stomach and smiled. "This is going to be a little cold." He squeezed some gel onto my skin and I winced. It was bloody cold - I hadn't expected it to be that cold.

Roger watched Levin's every movement as he turned the machine on and put the wand to my stomach, moving it around in the clear gel, slowly gathering an image, which formed on the screen.

"Is that...?" I trailed off, looking at Roger. His mouth was open, and his eyes were glued to the screen in front of us. 

"This," Levin said, pointing at the screen with his finger, "is your baby. This is its head, and these are its legs," he moved his finger across the screen. "It looks a little big, Sarina. How far along did you say you were?"  
"About eight weeks." I replied.

"I'd say that you're probably closer to nine or ten weeks -"  
"We haven't known each other that long." Roger interrupted Levin.

Levin looked at us both in surprise. "Then it must be eight weeks, like you said. That'll make it due in about February." He paused, leaning closer to the screen as if he were inspecting the baby. 

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously when he hadn't said anything in over a minute.

"What's wrong?" Roger demanded in a more authoritative tone.

Doctor Levin turned back to us. "Nothing." He said, nervously biting his lip. "I'd like to send you, Mrs Taylor," he had forgotten to use my name again. I resisted the urge to correct him, instead letting him carry on, "for some blood tests and diagnostics at the hospital."

I swallowed.

"Is the baby alright?"  
"It's just a precaution." Levin assured Roger. "I'll have them send your appointment date through the post -"  
"Screw the post!" Roger exclaimed, standing up in anger and startling me. "We're going to the hospital  _now_. If something is wrong with this baby, and you're not telling us, then we'll have to find out for ourselves!"


	30. February 13th 1987

"Are you  _sure_  that you're alright, Sarina?" Anita asked, looking at me as I sat at the kitchen table. I nodded, putting a hand to the side of my stomach and breathing in and out slowly, each breath deeper than the last. "Sarina, I really think that you should tell Roger -"

" _Anita_ ," I hissed out, "if I tell Roger when he's in there with all of the boys then he'll just fuss." I was referring to the fuss that Brian had pulled just two weeks before when Anita had gone into labour. Her baby had been three weeks premature, and as a result was a little small, but it was healthy.

 _It_. His name was Nicholas Alfred Harold May. He was born on January 30th 1987.

Nicholas - or Nicky, as we had taken to calling him - was currently asleep in the living room with John, Brian, Roger and Freddie watching over him whilst they talked about the band, and some songs that they'd been writing since they'd finished their last few tours a few weeks before.

"Sarina," Anita said, "if this is the real thing - and not just Braxton Hicks - then you have to tell him. You need to be in the hospital."

"They're not exactly sober right now, Annie." I reminded her.

"They're not out of their minds drunk, either." She said.

I shook my head, closing my eyes and trying so hard to ignore the pain which was ripping through me at that moment. "I am not being driven to the hospital by my drunk husband when I am in labour!"  
"Just tell him, Sarina," Anita urged, "I'll drive you. I'll leave Nicky with Brian and I'll stay with you." She smiled encouragingly at me.

As that contraction ended, I nodded. "Okay... but don't... freak out, alright? I don't want them overreacting."

Anita nodded and helped me up from my seat and into the living room. When Roger saw us standing in the doorway, he grinned and held up his can of beer. "Sarina!" He called out, "Princess!" I cringed at the name. I hadn't felt sexy in months, and I'd  _hardly_ let him touch me. We hadn't had sex in about three months. The three men all looked up at me, following Roger's line of vision. "Come sit here, Baby!" He patted his knee.

He was being loud, and I worried that he'd wake Nicholas. I looked over at the travel cot, which had been resurrected in the corner of the room - luckily, the baby stayed asleep.

"Actually, Rog," I said, "I think we need to go."

"Go?" He asked, hiccuping before continuing, "go where? We're home, Darling - we haven't got anywhere to go."

"Sarina!" Freddie exclaimed, "join us! Don't go anywhere yet!" He held a can of lemonade out to me.

"That's very nice of you, Freddie," I said, smiling softly at him, feeling another contraction come on, "but I'm actually in labour, and I really  _really_ need to get to the hospital now."

The boys' eyes widened and they all stared at me... all except Brian - he jumped up from his chair and came over to me, putting his drink down before putting his arms around me. "Can you walk?"

"I'm in labour, not disabled, Bri." Roger, Freddie and John were all still staring at me in shock. Anita had gone over to Roger, and was explaining to him what would happen - loosely, anyway.

"I'm gonna carry you out to Rog's car, and I'm going to drive."  
"You've been drinking, Brian." I reminded him. "I'm not getting into any car with you when you've been drinking."

"I've had half a can of beer." Brian promised. "I'm okay to drive."

I nodded and thanked him, putting an arm around his neck as he lifted me up and carried me out to Roger's car, where my hospital bag had been for the past few weeks.

* * * * *

It was, admittedly, not how I had expected to be spending the early hours of my Valentines Day... in a hospital bed, my legs spread as far apart as they had ever been, pushing my child into the world.

I screamed out in pain. I hated Roger at that moment. How could he do this - impregnate me, when he knew what kind of pain I'd be in when I gave birth?

 _Maybe he didn't know_. Well if he didn't before, he sure did now. He was beside me, holding my hand, and encouraging me. "Just a few more minutes, Baby, and we'll have our Baby Taylor."

"You've got a son." The doctor said as he held up our little boy, cutting the umbilical cord as he did so.

My tears of pain became tears of happiness, and I held my arms out, so eager to hold my baby.

And the moment that he was placed into my arms, I knew. I knew why I had been put onto the Earth, and what my purpose in life was. I was a mother.

I didn't need anybody because I had my son; my sweet little boy. I didn't care if Roger left me, or if my mother disowned me - I had the one thing that I had never knew I needed.

"Hey, Jamie," I cooed at him, as I leant down and brought him up to meet my lips. I pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, knowing that Roger was watching my every move. "Hello my sweet little baby boy."

"You're beautiful," Roger said simply, "I love you so much - but seeing you with our son in your arms makes me adore you even more." Roger was crying, and it was adorable... but heart wrenching.

"My love," I said, "why are you crying?"

"Because you two are my reason for living," he replied simply, "and I don't think I've ever been happier in my life than I am in this moment. Thank you so much for this, my darling."

"You're thanking me for James?" I asked in surprise. "You shouldn't. He's both of our's, and he wouldn't be here without the both of us."

Roger kissed my lips softly, careful not to drop Harrison or crush him between us. "You're both so perfect. I love you both so much."

"We love you too, my love."

James Theodore Taylor was born on February 14th 1987, at 3:17 AM, weighing 7lb and 4oz.

* * * * *

**_Roger Meddows Taylor_ **

"I simply  _must_ see this little boy!" Freddie exclaimed. He could be heard from down the hallway. Sarina and me looked at each other over Jamie's head. He was like an angel - he hadn't cried once since he'd been born, and when he had been hungry he'd just whined. Theo and Emma had screamed and screamed until they were blue in the face - it was nice to think that I wouldn't have to put up with the pain of hearing my baby's little screams again.

"Fred, they're probably resting -"

Poor John. He was trying so hard to talk Freddie out of coming into our room of the hospital - and he was failing miserably.

There was a knock at the door. Sarina and I both looked at the person who was standing there. It was Brian. "So sorry to disturb you both," he said quietly, "but, um... Freddie wants to see the baby and John's trying as hard as he can to talk him out of it, but he's not doing very well - can he come in, or...?"

Sarina smiled. "All of you can come in."

Brian's face lit up and he went to get John and Freddie. Less than thirty seconds later, and the three of them crowded into the room - okay, it was a big room - being in a rock band had its benefits, apparently.

"Is that him?" Freddie asked excitedly. I nodded, beaming at my little boy. I remembered the pride in my heart as I had gone into the hallway just twenty minutes ago and delivered the news - I had another son.

"This is him." Sarina clarified. "Wanna hold him, Fred?"

Freddie nodded and took the baby from my girlfriend, beaming down at him. "Hello, little Freddie. You're just the cutest thing in the world, aren't you?"

"Uh..." John chuckled at Freddie, "I don't think he's going to be named after you, Fred."  
Freddie looked disheartened, but he soon resumed talking to the baby. "Such a cute little guy," Brian said as he watched James weakly clutch at his index finger in Freddie's arms. "What's his name?"

"James Theodore Taylor." Sarina told them. "Named after his big brother, of course."

I smiled at her. She hadn't known Theo for long, but it warmed my heart at how she still remembered him - often talking fondly of the little time that they had shared together. "And Brian," I said, "you're his godfather, of course."

"As agreed with Sarina." Brian grinned, taking his finger from James and going over to her. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"  
"Sore." She replied, "but I'm fine, Bri. Thank you so much for agreeing to be his godfather."

"An honour, I assure you, m'lady." Sarina, John and I chuckled. Freddie was too taken with my son.

"John? Freddie?" Sarina said. They both looked at her. "We'd like for you to be Jamie's godfathers also." John and Freddie grinned. Freddie started to tear up.

" _Of course_!" They chorused. Freddie handed Jamie to John, and came over to Sarina, pulling her into a hug.

"And we'd like Anita and Veronica to be his godmothers." I said, speaking for the first time in a few minutes.

"They'd be happy to, I'm sure." John said, kissing Jamie's forehead. "I can't wait to watch you grow up, little man."

Brian took James from John and grinned at the baby, who was watching him with his bright blue eyes.

 _Your eyes_ , Sarina had told me.  _Blue like his daddy's_.

"You and my Nicky are going to be best friends, Jamie." He told the baby. "And you can come to me or Anita with anything - if you don't want to tell your parents," he flashed us a cheeky grin before turning back to our baby, who was only half an hour old, "then you can tell me." He paused. "I love you so much, baby."

"I think we all do." I laughed quietly. "Nicky and Jamie aren't going to have to compete for attention by any means."


End file.
